Straight Out of Line
by Demoness Mark
Summary: Sequel to War, second Epilogue. Slavery is an accepted practice, right and wrong are decisions of corrupt men, and freedom of speech is a thing of the distant past. The descendants of Gundam pilots, major characters, and soldiers were taught the truth abo
1. Family Tree and other notes

Straight Out of Line  
  
By: Demoness Mark  
  
Author's Notes: Alright, all of you War reviewers said you would be interested in a sequel, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed War, or even more so.  
  
Summery: Slavery is an accepted practice, right and wrong are decisions of corrupt men, and freedom of speech is a thing of the distant past. The descendants of Gundam pilots, major characters, and soldiers were taught the truth about war, and they have spread it around to fellow slaves/citizens. A secret rebellion to fix the corrupt government has been started. Can they right the wrongs that started a hundred years in the past, and save their future?  
  
Family Tree (first generation):  
  
Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft-Heeroness Yuy  
  
Trowa Barton x Lady Une-Nicolas Barton  
  
Duo Maxwell x Hilde Schibecker (Maxwell)-Sarah Maxwell  
  
Tracy Maxwell  
  
Alison Maxwell  
  
Richard Maxwell  
  
Heero Maxwell  
  
Quatre Winner x Sally Poe (Winner)-Xavier Winner  
  
Candice Winner  
  
Chang Wufei x Iria Winner (Wufei)-Merian Wufei  
  
George Wufei  
  
Marissa Wufei  
  
Treize Kushrenada x Mary Barton (Kushrenada)-Mariemaia Kushrenada  
  
Alfred Heart (Given for Adoption, adopted by the Heart Family)  
  
Zech Marquise x Lucrezia Noin-Lucy Marquise  
  
Milliardo Marquise  
  
Relena Marquise  
  
Trowa Marquise  
  
Melanie Marquise  
  
Coby Marquise  
  
Zech Marquise Jr.  
  
Family Tree (second generation):  
  
Heeroness Yuy x Thomas Grey-Alfred Yuy-Grey (Deceased)  
  
Xander Yuy-Grey  
  
Nicolas Barton x Alison Maxwell-Max Barton  
  
Xavier Bloom x Merian Wufei  
  
George Wufei x Sarah Maxwell-Christiana Wufei  
  
Alice Wufei  
  
Deidra Wufei  
  
Nancy Wufei  
  
Chihiro Wufei  
  
Robert Wufei  
  
Milliardo Marquise x Tracy Maxwell-Grace Marquise  
  
Richard Maxwell x Marissa Wufei-Faith Maxwell  
  
Hope Maxwell  
  
Wufei Maxwell  
  
Heero Maxwell x Candice Bloom-Timothy Maxwell  
  
Bart Maxwell  
  
Steven Maxwell  
  
James Maxwell  
  
Thomas Maxwell  
  
Alfred Heart (Kushrenada) x Lucy Marquise-Amanda Kushrenada  
  
Chris Kushrenada  
  
Trowa Marquise x Penelope Christy-Helen Marquise  
  
Coby Marquise x Hermione Helen  
  
Zechs Marquise Jr. x Helen Grazen  
  
Nick Sanders x Relena Marquise-Prissy Sanders  
  
Christiana Sanders  
  
Hope Sanders  
  
Carth Sanders  
  
Robert Sanders  
  
Mark Egreas x Melanie Marquise-Zax Egreas  
  
Sid Egreas  
  
Tristan Egreas  
  
Triss Egreas  
  
Family Tree (third generation):  
  
Xander Yuy-Grey (Peacecraft) x Alicia Polucks-Kira Peacecraft  
  
Jacob Peacecraft  
  
Andrew Peacecraft  
  
Jael Peacecraft  
  
Teresa Peacecraft  
  
Alexander Peacecraft  
  
Max Barton x Pricilla Grant-Kimberly Barton  
  
Hugo Barton  
  
Victor Barton  
  
Chris Kushrenada x Maryellen Trite-Dick Kushrenada  
  
Grace Kushrenada  
  
Hope Kushrenada  
  
Charity Kushrenada  
  
Joy Kushrenada  
  
Haku Myzo x Christiana Wufei-Kita Myzo  
  
Christine Myzo  
  
Jacob Myzo  
  
Patrick Stalward x Alice Wufei-Ronald Stalward  
  
Christopher Stalward  
  
Gracey Stalward  
  
Julieann Stalward  
  
Shawn Green x Deidra Wufei-Kristin Green  
  
Nancy Green  
  
Percy Green  
  
Rufus Ruffer x Nancy Wufei  
  
Paul Trowbist x Chihiro Wufei-Tania Trowbist  
  
Robert Wufei x Sen Williams-Robert Wufei Jr.  
  
Oliver Twain x Grace Marquise-Ollie Twain  
  
Polly Twain  
  
Sidney Smith x Faith Maxwell  
  
Jack Smythe x Hope Maxwell  
  
Wufei Maxwell x Kelly Jones-Kelly Maxwell  
  
Timothy Maxwell x Jessica Hennessey-Jesse Maxwell  
  
Triste Maxwell  
  
Bart Maxwell x Kim Wiste-Bartolomew Maxwell  
  
Kim Maxwell  
  
Victoria Maxwell  
  
Steven Maxwell x Erin Diked-Elizabeth Maxwell  
  
James Maxwell x Sarah Singer-Marie Maxwell  
  
May Maxwell  
  
Thomas Maxwell x Katie Swenty-Treize Maxwell  
  
Percivial Grant x Amanda Kushrenada-Sylvester Grant  
  
Bugs Grant  
  
Tatiana (Tweety) Grant  
  
Elmer Grant  
  
Gwain Simpson x Helen Marquise-Meg Simpson  
  
Charles Simpson  
  
Wallace Simpson  
  
Denny Simpson  
  
Sandy Simpson  
  
Gaharis Simpson x Prissy Sanders-Skeve Simpson  
  
Aazh Simpson  
  
Massah Simpson  
  
Mordred Simpson x Christiana Sanders-Allen Simpson  
  
Arthur Simpson x Hope Sanders  
  
Carth Sanders x Karakot Draga-Belle Sanders  
  
Ella Sanders  
  
Charmont (Charming) Sanders  
  
Gustaive Sanders  
  
Robert Sanders x Diana Berrymore-Gilbert Sanders  
  
Anne Sanders  
  
Diana Sanders  
  
Jane Sanders  
  
Ruby Sanders  
  
Zax Egreas x Laruen Green-Nora Egreas  
  
Sid Egreas x Gretel Krana  
  
Tristan Egreas x Elenor Smythe-Tristan Egreas  
  
Elenor Egreas  
  
Lancelot Simpson x Triss Egreas-Lenny Simpson  
  
Family Tree (forth generation):  
  
Family Tree (fifth generation):  
  
Who supports what:  
  
Key:  
  
(G)-Part of the Government  
  
(R)-Part of the Rebellion  
  
(A)-Ambivilient  
  
(SG)-Supports the Government  
  
(SR)-Supports the Rebellion  
  
(R/G)-Government spy in the Rebellion  
  
(SPR/G)-Supposed Government spy  
  
Heero Yuy(R)  
  
Relena Peacecraft(G)  
  
Heeroness Yuy(R)  
  
Trowa Barton(R)  
  
Lady Une(R/G)  
  
Nicolas Barton(R)  
  
Duo Maxwell(R)  
  
Hilde Schibecker(SR  
  
Sarah Maxwell(R)  
  
Tracy Maxwell(R)  
  
Alison Maxwell(R)  
  
Richard Maxwell(R)  
  
Heero Maxwell(R)  
  
Quatre Winner(SR)  
  
Sally Poe(R)  
  
Xavier Winner(R)  
  
Candice Winner(R)  
  
Chang Wufei(R)  
  
Iria Winner(SR)  
  
Merian Wufei(R)  
  
George Wufei(R)  
  
Marissa Wufei(R)  
  
Treize Kushrenada(R/SR)  
  
Mariemaia Kushrenada(A)  
  
Alfred Heart(A)  
  
Zech Marquise(R)  
  
Lucrezia Noin(SR)  
  
Lucy Marquise(SG)  
  
Milliardo Marquise(SR)  
  
Relena Marquise(SG)  
  
Trowa Marquise(R)  
  
Melanie Marquise(SR)  
  
Coby Marquise(G)  
  
Zech Marquise Jr.(R)  
  
Thomas Grey(R)  
  
Xander Yuy-Grey(R)  
  
Max Barton(A)  
  
Christiana Wufei(R)  
  
Alice Wufei(A)  
  
Deidra Wufei(A)  
  
Nancy Wufei(A)  
  
Chihiro Wufei(R)  
  
Robert Wufei(G)  
  
Grace Marquise(SPR/G)  
  
Faith Maxwell(A)  
  
Hope Maxwell(A)  
  
Wufei Maxwell(SPR/G)  
  
Timothy Maxwell(G)  
  
Bart Maxwell(R)  
  
Steven Maxwell(SR)  
  
James Maxwell(SR)  
  
Thomas Maxwell(A)  
  
Amanda Kushrenada(SG)  
  
Chris Kushrenada(R)  
  
Penelope Christy(SG)  
  
Helen Marquise(SG)  
  
Hermione Helen(SG)  
  
Helen Grazen(SPR/G)  
  
Nick Sanders(SR)  
  
Prissy Sanders(A)  
  
Christiana Sanders(SR)  
  
Hope Sanders(SR)  
  
Carth Sanders(SR)  
  
Robert Sanders(G)  
  
Mark Egreas(G)  
  
Zax Egreas(SR)  
  
Sid Egreas(G)  
  
Tristan Egreas(G)  
  
Triss Egreas(SG)  
  
Alicia Polucks(R)  
  
Kira Peacecraft(R)  
  
Jacob Peacecraft(SR)  
  
Andrew Peacecraft(R)  
  
Jael Peacecraft(G)  
  
Teresa Peacecraft(SR)  
  
Alexander Peacecraft(A)  
  
Pricilla Grant(R)  
  
Kimberly Barton(R)  
  
Hugo Barton(G)  
  
Victor Barton(SR)  
  
Maryellen Trite(A)  
  
Dick Kushrenada(G)  
  
Grace Kushrenada(R)  
  
Hope Kushrenada(R)  
  
Charity Kushrenada(SG)  
  
Joy Kushrenada(G)  
  
Haku Myzo(R)  
  
Kita Myzo(SR)  
  
Christine Myzo(G)  
  
Jacob Myzo(A)  
  
Patrick Stalward(R)  
  
Ronald Stalward(R)  
  
Christopher Stalward(A)  
  
Gracey Stalward(SG)  
  
Julieann Stalward(G)  
  
Shawn Green(R)  
  
Kristin Green(A)  
  
Nancy Green(SR)  
  
Percy Green(A)  
  
Rufus Ruffer(R)  
  
Paul Trowbist(R)  
  
Tania Trowbist(G)  
  
Sen Williams(A)  
  
Robert Wufei Jr.(R)  
  
Oliver Twain(G)  
  
Ollie Twain(SG)  
  
Polly Twain(A)  
  
Sidney Smith(G)  
  
Jack Smythe(R)  
  
Kelly Jones(A)  
  
Kelly Maxwell(SR)  
  
Jessica Hennessey(G)  
  
Jesse Maxwell(G)  
  
Triste Maxwell(R)  
  
Kim Wiste(G)  
  
Bartolomew Maxwell(R)  
  
Kim Maxwell(A)  
  
Victoria Maxwell(SG)  
  
Erin Diked(A)  
  
Elizabeth Maxwell(G)  
  
Sarah Singer(R)  
  
Marie Maxwell(A)  
  
May Maxwell(R)  
  
Katie Swenty(G)  
  
Treize Maxwell(SR)  
  
Percivial Grant(G)  
  
Sylvester Grant(R)  
  
Bugs Grant(A)  
  
Tatiana (Tweety) Grant(SG)  
  
Elmer Grant(SG)  
  
Gwain Simpson(G)  
  
Meg Simpson(R)  
  
Charles Simpson(SG)  
  
Wallace Simpson(A)  
  
Denny Simpson(R)  
  
Sandy Simpson(SR)  
  
Gaharis Simpson(G)  
  
Skeve Simpson(A)  
  
Aazh Simpson(R)  
  
Massah Simpson(A)  
  
Mordred Simpson(G)  
  
Allen Simpson(R)  
  
Arthur Simpson(A)  
  
Karakot Draga(SG)  
  
Belle Sanders(R)  
  
Ella Sanders(SR)  
  
Charmont (Charming) Sanders(A)  
  
Gustaive Sanders(R)  
  
Diana Berrymore(A)  
  
Gilbert Sanders(G)  
  
Anne Sanders(SG)  
  
Diana Sanders(A)  
  
Jane Sanders(G)  
  
Ruby Sanders(R)  
  
Laruen Green(SR)  
  
Nora Egreas(A)  
  
Gretel Krana(R)  
  
Elenor Smythe(G)  
  
Tristan Egreas(A)  
  
Elenor Egreas(SG)  
  
Lancelot Simpson(A)  
  
Lenny Simpson(SG) 


	2. Prologue

Straight Out of Line  
  
By: Demoness Mark  
  
Prologue  
  
Mother made a mistake...  
  
Three actually...  
  
First she told me who my father was and all about him. Second she made me respect him. And third she gave me a modified version of my father's name.  
  
How stupid...  
  
I can see you asking why was it stupid to do these three things, my invisible friend...  
  
You wouldn't know, would you?  
  
I should start by explaining some things. My mother, to use the term loosely, is Relena Peacecraft...  
  
That's right I'm the daughter of Relena Peacecraft. You are probably wondering why no one knows of me...  
  
It's because I'm also illegitimate...  
  
Funny isn't it that my mother who is the Princess (not queen, which would involve being married) of Peace (self-titled probably), and Avenging Angel of Righteousness (another self appellation) who preaches against immorality is a single mom.  
  
R.P. (the way I usually think of my mom) is not the woman that the press, and the world for that matter, they think she is. She is, first of all a rapist, for she raped my dad, right before she killed him, which is how I came to be. Secondly R.P. is a lunatic who wishes to rule the world, not that she isn't close. Thirdly R.P. is a murder...  
  
I hear you asking who she killed, my invisible friend. The answer is that she killed my dad and hundreds, no thousands of other soldiers. How, you ask? Easily, she didn't kill with her own perfectly pedicured hand. No that's too messy for her tastes, instead she killed by twisting the definition of murder, and more importantly the law.  
  
To get back to the original question I was going to answer. To answer why the first thing she did was stupid you have to know who my father was. My father was Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot 01. To tell me about my dad brought the second and third things into the picture. I respected him because of what I was told about my father, I am even proud to have a version of his name. I Am My Father's Daughter, and I will get revenge for his death, it may take a few generations, but my father will be able to rest in peace. I will teach my children the truth, and I will teach them a code of honor which would be acceptable to my father.  
  
You may notice that I speak of R.P. with distain. That is because I hate R.P...  
  
I hate how she is seen as innocent, when only those she killed are innocent anymore...  
  
I hate how she seems as beautiful as an angel, when she is as ugly as a demon inside...  
  
I hate how she got away with murder...  
  
I hate her insanity...  
  
I hate her so-called peace...  
  
I hate brilliance...  
  
I hate her cunning...  
  
I hate that she is my mother...  
  
I hate her so-called morals...  
  
I hate what she teaches...  
  
I hate what she does...  
  
I hate what she is...  
  
I hate her seeming normalcy...  
  
I hate that she expects me to become her...  
  
I hate that she made me...  
  
I hate the she forces me to wake up to honey blond hair and cerulean blue eyes...  
  
Most of all though, I hate that I love her...  
  
I hate that she loves me...  
  
I hate that we are a family in every sense of the word...  
  
And I hate that I love it...  
  
But I won't let that hate ruin my revenge...  
  
Because even though I hate/love her, her reign needs to end. 


	3. Chapter 1

Lady Tigeress- I know that the family tree is hard to keep track of, but I figured that it would be easier to have it so you can look at it when it gets confusing. I may or may not put the jokes in, it depends on what comes out when I write. Both this story and War have started out as an impulse to write, and have grown instead of being written. I, myself, am curious to see where this goes. Thanks for your review.  
  
pushpitake- Yeah, that was a shock to see what I had written too. How she did it will probably be explained in this chapter, or the next one. I know, expect it isn't exactly a love/hate, as a love/hate is where one person loves a person who hates them. Personally I think of it as a ha/lo. Yup, Zech and Noin do have a lot of kids, but they will probably play a key role. All of the kids will have their own role to play, I think. I don't know if there will be romance or not. If there is it will be very mild, and won't take over the story. This story will span several generations, as it will eventually continue from the second epilogue of War. Thank you for you review.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Coby disagrees with me. But you don't know about Coby, do you? To start with his father is R.P.'s deceased brother. He was another person that she murdered. He is the black sheep of the family, so it isn't strange that he disagrees with me...  
  
In fact if he were to side with me I would think that I was wrong...  
  
But to get back to describing him. He is a sweet person, but easily mislead. He has fallen into the cult-like teachings of R.P. and will defend them with his life if need be. Other than that he's a decent person. Sweet, loving, and completely gullible. He is my least favorite of my seven cousins. Yes, you heard right, there are seven of them, and let my tell you that they are a blasted nuisance sometimes.  
  
You still don't know what I was going on about in my first line of this entry...  
  
What Coby disagrees with me on is my revenge and the reasons for it. He says my father...  
  
No, my dad was a murder and deserved to be executed, like his father and mother...  
  
That my dad was no more that a common lunatic that wanted world domination, and would stop at nothing to accomplish it...  
  
He said that if that weren't enough to execute, he also raped my mother...  
  
I short that he was R.P...  
  
Coby is wrong...  
  
At least he agreed not to tell on me.  
  
I've started my revenge...  
  
I started by gathering the other's who might know the truth and support it. That wasn't as hard as it sounds, as I reside in R.P.'s Children's Maximum Security Orphanage for those whose parent were unsound. It resides on one of her many estates. So at least I have many of the other war orphans here. Those who are most likely to understand...  
  
Is any truly going to understand?  
  
I'm unsure, as They have attempted to indoctrinate us...  
  
Make us believe in R.P.'s "peace"...  
  
Make us be good little children...  
  
Make us conform to fit in...  
  
Stop our individual identities...  
  
Make us part of the masses...  
  
Stop us from being like our parents...  
  
Help to make us "normal"...  
  
Stop us from thinking...  
  
Keep us from rebelling...  
  
Stop us from being us...  
  
I'm one of the few who has managed to fight it so far...  
  
I wonder if I can continue to hold up...  
  
Time will tell I suppose.  
  
They try to teach us that there is no God and there is only man. They are wrong...  
  
They have to be...  
  
Only a supreme being with a twisted sense of humor would plot this...  
  
Man isn't nuts enough to do this to themselves. 


	4. Chapter 2

Lady Tigeress- I do like how I ended chapter one. I thought that it would be interesting to have Heero's daughter be like him in many respects. Oh, that's interesting about the Berlin wall, actually I was thinking about Hitler and how he worked. He even had a youth for Hitler program, but I can't think of the name of it. Thank you for your review.  
  
Bama- How Relena raped Heero will be explained in this chapter. Yes, Heero is stronger than Relena. I know it is icky, but it is necessary to the plot I have worked out in my head. You already mentioned that Heero is stronger than Relena. If I have a messed up mind why do you claim to love me? Thanks for your review.  
  
my spelling may be poor, but I have a point- I already understand that not all stories need a sequel, if you had bothered to even check on my other stories you would have seen that. This is, in fact, my first sequel. Again I have stories with longer chapters, but I wanted to have one with relatively short chapters. I had also started with short chapters because I wasn't sure if I was going to continue War. I understand that you don't like short chapters and usually I would agree with you, but this particular series will have some points which will be strengthened by the length of the chapters. I personally consider your reveiw criticism. I plan to keep writing, no matter what any one thinks. This review isn't a "crappy" review, because it gives me a idea of what some of my other reader's are thinking. Thank you for your frank opinions and review, both of which I truly appreciate.  
  
Mithros- It is nice to see how enthusiastic some of my reviewers are. I don't think that being a philosopher would suit me, as I have a volatile personality and am only mildly interested in philosophy. I'm sorry then that you failed to terrorize me, better luck tomorrow. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Trowa is with me, as are Nick, Sarah, Heero, Candice, George, and Lucy. But none of those are as important to me as Tro is. Tro is my favorite and closest cousin, if he wasn't with me I would know I was wrong. But now I know I'm right.  
  
Tro is a quiet blond haired boy. He is sweet and gentle, and forever right. When I said he was quiet, I gave the wrong impression, he quieter than quiet. He speaks only when necessary, and sometimes not even then. His blond hair is lighter than mine, it is almost white in fact. He wears it short in the back and long in the front and somehow gelled up. It is something he picked up from his namesake, I think. He is tallish and thin, so thin that he'll look like he will break in half if he bends over. He has bright purple eyes that seem to hide all of his feelings. And he is never wrong...  
  
Don't get me wrong, I love him dearly, but he can be the most annoying boy, or girl for that matter, I know...  
  
It is the fact that he's never wrong that gets me worried. It is something he said today...  
  
He told me how my father was at the end...  
  
He had no way to know that...  
  
He said that R.P. drugged my dad the day before he died, and that's how I came about...  
  
That is the one thing I never understood about me...  
  
My dad was a strong man...  
  
A Gundam pilot...  
  
A trained assassin...  
  
A bodyguard.  
  
He could run for miles...  
  
Pilot for hours...  
  
And box as long as he had a partner...  
  
I never understood how weak frail R.P. managed to do that to my dad...  
  
Especially when he would have objected to it.  
  
Now I know...  
  
Or at least have a possibility of what could have happened.  
  
We're going to try to get R.P. out of power...  
  
I wonder if she was died if people would still follow her ideas...  
  
Her insane, mad, crazy ideas...  
  
Yes, I know that insane, mad, and crazy all mean the same thing, it's called poetic repetition. 


	5. Chapter 3

Bama- Yup, I figured that drugs would work. I'm not really knowledgeable on drugs, I'm more interested in poisons. To answer your question, Trowa Barton/Triton Bloom/ No Name was killed in War, the Trowa I was referring to was Trowa Marquise/Tro/Trowa. Trowa Marquise was named for Trowa Barton, because Zechs had respect for Trowa (Part of my plot). Thanks for your review.  
  
Mithros- I know, I wanted him to be kind of Trowa Bartonish, but intensified or different in some aspects. Good Providence to you. I warn you I don't scare easily. I hope you warn your monkeys that I look forward to beating them. Thanks for your review.  
  
Lady Tigeress- I like Tro as well. I meant her to use the constant reference to Relena Peacecraft as R.P. to show that she has basically disowned her mother. It puts distance between her and her mother. Thanks for your review.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
This is Xander Yuy-Grey (from now on referred to as X) reporting. My mother and father have been caught. It seems her plan to get my insane grandmother (from now on referred to as R.P.) out of power has failed. I am now an orphan like those children of her followers. We have decided to continue our parents work. We will have to be very careful, for this reason I will not be recording how many of us there are of us, or any of our names. I will say that there are some orphans and some none orphans. How I will refer to people will be with letters.  
  
I from now on will be the only one to record in this journal. I will also record now that I am the leader of the third generation of the Rebellion, and take full responsibility for it if there is a member of the government reading this. I should explain what happened between the last entry of my mothers and this entry.  
  
1. My mother (from now on referred to as H) decided that it was stupid to have a record of all work of hers which might be considered treason.  
  
2. H gained support and lots of it.  
  
3. H met my father Thomas (from now on referred to as T) Grey.  
  
4. H and T fell in love and got married.  
  
5. H and T begot Alfred Yuy-Grey.  
  
6. H and T begot X.  
  
7. Alfred Yuy-Grey died at age seven.  
  
8. H and T started to bring the second generation of the Rebellion above ground.  
  
9. H and T captured.  
  
10. H escapes.  
  
11. H recaptured.  
  
12. T executed.  
  
13. H executed.  
  
14. All remaining members of the second generation of the Rebellion are captured.  
  
15. Half of second generation of the Rebellion escape.  
  
16. Other half of the second generation of the Rebellion executed.  
  
17. X finds journal.  
  
18. X starts the third generation of the Rebellion.  
  
19. X starting to gain support.  
  
20. X makes record in discovered journal.  
  
Now you invisible readers know what has happened between the last journal entry and this one. I will probably only record a few entry's in this journal, as I don't want it to be a source of information to our enemy.  
  
I will state our purpose and a rough sketch of our plan here. Our (the third generation of the Rebellion) purpose is to reinstate freedom of thought and speech, restart the government fresh, at the beginning, and to reinstate liberty. We will do this by reeducating the masses, and destroying the government, starting with R.P.  
  
Our enemy is the government as a whole and R.P. in particular.  
  
I will end the entry by restating that should this fall into our enemy's hands, I take full responsibility for the whole thing and therefore should be the only one punished for it. If necessary I will swear that I have brainwashed all of my follower.  
  
X signing out. (Please ignore the horrible pun.) 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
R.P. is dead. She died of a heart attack at the healthy age of 65. I am being forced to assume my grandmother's last name to "honor her and her ideas". It's a load of crock.  
  
At least one of our enemies are gone...  
  
Perhaps they will realize that R.P. was wrong now the she is dead...  
  
Then again, there has been no one left besides us who know the truth and have been taught right and wrong instead of situational ethics. How would anyone know what is wrong if they have never been taught.  
  
Status, as of now:1. Purpose one (reinstating freedom of though and speech) is still incomplete.  
  
2. Purpose two (destroying the government and restarting it) is still incomplete.  
  
3. Purpose three (reinstating liberty) is still incomplete.  
  
4. We have started gaining members and allies.  
  
5. We have come up with specific plans to accomplish purposes 1, 2, and 3.  
  
6. We have begun plan one which will accomplish purpose two.  
  
There will be hundreds of celebrations across the world to honor the dead R.P. This is a perfect time to start plan 1. Plan one will take several years to complete. We are starting by slowly infiltrating the government, and schools. We will work very slowly and carefully, I will not allow myself to rush and ruin everything like H and T did.  
  
We have found out that a cousin of H is being held prisoner. We plan to break him out, as he could be useful to our cause. He is very wise, but we will still have to be careful around him until we are sure of what side he is on.  
  
Current Mission Log:1. Rescue one Trowa Marquise (from now on referred to as M).  
  
2. Rescue P.  
  
3. Find our mole.  
  
4. Retrieve Patrol 4.  
  
5. Infiltrate government.  
  
6. Infiltrate schools.  
  
7. Gain support.  
  
8. Spy on government.  
  
I plan on being part of the squad to recover M. He was part of the second generation of the Rebellion, so he will know how we work.  
  
Accomplishing our goals will take time, but we can do it I believe, as long as we are careful. It will probably take well into the next generation. We have seven scouts and spies in the government, and twenty scouts and spies in the school system. It is only a matter of time until we win, if we aren't found out.  
  
One of our people have been caught and are being held in prison. She is under the charges of treason and speaking against the government. We must recapture her, as she know much about our operation. Either she must be recaptured or destroyed. If we do not get to her she will talk, they know how to make people talk.  
  
One patrol (three of our people) has been captured and sold as slaves. It is too late to help them. However if they manage to escape and get back here they should have good information for us, as two of them have been sold to leaders in the government and the other one has been sold to the government itself. We are still going to attempt to reclaim our missing patrol.  
  
I believe that there is a mole in our organization. We must find and destroy said mole before too much information leaks out. 


	7. Chapter 5

Mithros- Glad to hear you like the story. Oh, ok. It is going to be in journal format I think, but X's mission will be told. Thank you for your review.  
  
pushpitake- I happy to know I didn't lose you. These last few chapters and the next few are going to get us to where the real action is. There will be action in the next few entrys but plot-wise I will be saving my big guns until after the next couple of chapters. Yup, the "peaceful" world of Relena Peacecraft has slave trade as a major part of the economy. (I can't remember the difference between the types of slaves at the moment so I can't answer your question.) Actually I do the short chapters for five reasons. First it is so I can get them out fast. Second it is to be better matched with War. Thirdly it is so I feel that I'm getting somewhere and don't get discouraged. Fourth it is so I don't get writer's block. Fifth it is so I know that I can keep the quality of the writing up. So even though people may not like them as much as longer chapters, I feel that it is better for the story. I am a procrastinator too, I wait until right before I post to write the chapters usually. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lady Tigeress- How convenient of whom? You'll see. Things are going well (insert evil smirk here). DAMMIT! Someone caught me. I have too smart of reviewers. P was captured. Don't you remember that X isn't going to refer to people by name so that is the journal was read it wouldn't have given too much information. Yup, it is also probably going to have more twists too. Thanks for your review.  
  
Author's Note: This is probably the last chapter until after this weekend, as my brother's girlfriend is here. I'm sorry, and I will try to get more chapters out but I thought I better warn you and ask your forgiveness in advance.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mission Log for Mission 1: Completed. Team Blue under the leadership of X snuck in to Earth Sphere United Alliance and Colony C.R.U.S.H. World Penitentiary and rescued M.  
  
Mission Plan was as follows:1. K snuck into the E.S.U.A.C.C.R.U.S.H.W.P. and swiped a guard uniform and returned to team.  
  
2. X disguised himself as guard and club a guard to keep anyone from being suspicious until it's too late for pursuit.  
  
3. X goes to back door and opens it.  
  
4. Half of Team Blue sneaks in through back door.  
  
4a. K leads the other half of Team Blue in starting to set up explosives around the E.S.U.A.C.C.R.U.S.H.W.P. for a diversion when M is found and wishes to make his escape with first half of Tea Blue.  
  
5. X and first half of Team Blue start searching for M. Knocked out all guards that they met.  
  
6. D finds M and reports back to X and rest of first half of Team Blue.  
  
6a. N finds P and picks the only lock on jail cell.  
  
6b. N and P meet up with X.  
  
6c. P officially rejoins Team Blue.  
  
7. D leads X and first half of Team Blue to M.  
  
8. C hacks into computerized lock system and overloads it.  
  
8a. U picks the more mundane lock on cell door.  
  
9. First half of Team Blue, M, and X exit the E.S.U.A.C.C.R.U.S.H.W.P.  
  
10. Second half of Team Blue sets off explosives.  
  
11. Team Blue give an account of their mission back at base for the rest of the third generation of the Rebellion.  
  
That is all I care to report of this mission. It is too dangerous to say anything more.  
  
Mission Log for Mission 2: Completed. Team Blue rescues P while rescuing M.  
  
Mission Log for Mission 3: Incomplete. Will not say more while the mole is still around.  
  
Mission Log for Mission 4: Started. Will not say more until Team Red is back and briefs us on what happened.  
  
Mission Log for Missions 5,6,7, and 8: Incomplete. Will not say more until completed.  
  
We have some suspects for our mole. Since no one know who is which letter besides me I will list suspects' letters so I remember to keep a close eye on them.  
  
Suspect Letters:D- She is not a major suspect but still better safe then sorry.  
  
E- He is a major suspect.  
  
J- He is a minor suspect.  
  
O- She is a major suspect.  
  
W- He is a major suspect. 


	8. Chapter 6

Lady Tigeress- I suppose it was rather convienent. Well, it is so only he knows who he is talking about in the journal. Yeah, it is rather nice. The mole may or may not come into play, that is rather hard to explain, it will coe out in this chapter. I hoped you won't, I am going to try to make it harder to catch me in something else. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Mithros- Yup, I know that the letters are confusing, but they are nessecary for what this chapter does to work out right. You won't find out who they are, you would only find that he doesn't want people who read the journal to know who did what. Thanks for your review.  
  
pushpitake- Well, they are probably closer to the roman slaves. Freedom does not exist, and respect is only given to the ruling class, aka the government. Once you are a slave you are a slave until you die or until you are set "free". Anyone without the indentification marks of the ruling class is allowed to be captured as a slave. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry about the delay, but my brother's girlfriend is here, and I can't write with her around. To make up for your patience I made this chapter longer than the rest, and I think that it is my best chapter yet. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I'm Kira Peacecraft, daughter of Xander Yuy-Grey (Peacecraft) and Alicia Polucks, granddaughter of Heeroness Yuy and Thomas Grey, great granddaughter of Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft. I have taken control of the Rebellion, which makes it the forth generation. This generation will do nothing other than train our children, as right now the government is being too watchful. All calls are traced and only those with proper government access can get onto the internet, and even that is traced and limited. No one is allow out of their house or into anywhere else with out the proper authorization papers. The slave market is closed for the time being, as there was a "dangerous and vicious plot to overthrow the government, and kill all those in power" as Connie Chang said on her public access show. It's all BS as you well know if you've been reading this journal and aren't part of the government. I shall train my child, when I have one, to carry on the Rebellion.  
  
You are probably curious as to what has happened since my father's last entry. My father was paraniod from the time he started writing in this journal. That is a given fact that shows from the way he wrote. All those letters rather than names, all the times he stopped himself from putting details into this journal, the way he merticulasly recorded each mission, his refusal to put even a basic outline of his whole plan for the rebellion, he even refused to tell me or one of my siblings. You didn't know him, but you didn't have to, not if you read this journal. Go on, look back, reread my paranoid father's entries, see his lunicy unmasked.  
  
You are probably thinking that it is harsh that I call my father a lunitic, but know you this I may call him father,but he is not my father, not in my head or heart. His blood may run through my veins, but if I could cut myself and bleed only his blood out I would. My father was a cold-blood, cruel, harsh, arrogant jerk. He cared only for his rebellion and the missions. Not for me, nor my mother, nor any of my loving, beautiful siblings. The only reason I will carry on the rebellion is because it is a good cause turned bad by my father...  
  
But never mind that right now, I was going to tell you what has happened between the last entry and this one. The remenants of what was the third generation of the rebellion have been driven undergound. I should probably start the telling of the tale by stating that it is my father's paranoia that brought the third generation of the rebellion to this condition. It was, in the end, my father's carefully laid sercurity measures that doomed us. The last entry was a mission log, after that he decided it was too dangerous to have "evidence" against the third generation of the rebellion lying around for "the mole" to find.There was no mole. There never was a mole. The mole was only a figment of my father's paranoid and overactive imagination. Three people loyal to our cause were killed for supposedly being the mole. My father decided after the third "mole" was killed that we had gotten all of them and we could start with his master plan, at least that is what he told the third generation of the rebellion. He told them his plan, he said that it was his whole plan, but it wasn't. He withheld key information from the troupes of the third generation, the troupes who were to take over the government. He withheld information that would have saved the lives of over ninty people. He withheld information that meant the difference between success and failure, life and death.  
  
My father married my mother inbetween the deaths of the first and second "mole". It was not a love match by any means, but my father felt it nessary to marry to have someone to take over the rebellion after he died. He picked my mother because she was a loyal participant of the rebellion, and because she was compatible, and because she would bear children well, not for love. There are six of us children in total, me, Jake, Drew, Jay, Resse, and Alex. I was my father's favorite because I, unfortunately, look like him and was tested as a three year old with the resault of extroidenarily high intellect. I don't care, he never loved me, or even the little ones. He only cared about what people could do for him. Jake is the handsome one, out of all of us. Drew is the logical one. Jay is the tom-boy. Resse is the girly-girl. and Alex is the baby, everyone loves him and he loves everyone, he is very sweet. But my father loved none of us.  
  
The missing patrol was indeed sold as slaves, and were never recovered. The government, and schools were indeed infiltrated. My father created the biggest generation of the rebellion, since the first generation of the rebellion. We still have about three spies in the government. On them is our hope centered, and it is all my father's fault. If curseing a person's name does them evil, even when they are dead, then my father must be writhing with pain, as many people contine to curse him, curse the fact that he lived, cursed the fact that he died leaving us in this mess. I think that my father was only person who is hate by both our group and the government, and the ingnorant masses.  
  
I will not be recording another entry in this journal, but I will pass it down to my child, when I have one. 


	9. Chapter 7

Lady Tigeress- Well, it seems that appearances may be deceiving. Yup, Connie Chang, I thought it was clever. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
pushpitake- I'm glad that someone say that there was a plot twist coming. I will be updating the family tree chapter to include a who is on what side bit, but it may take a while. It was a good idea and I'm planning to use it. It probably will make it a lot easier on you readers, but it will also help me keep track of who is on what side. Thank you for your review.  
  
Bama- It's okay, it happens to all of us. You can't find one mistake? Wow, that is impressive. I was worried that I was rushing the generations, and letting it slow down the plotline. I do think that the characters not all loving each other is an important aspect, I did that because when I at my family, not everyone loves everyone else. A big part of this family seems to be that everyone dislikes Relena. The political aspect is another thing that comes from my family, almost everyone has an opinion and WILL voice it, even if they have to shout over the rest. Hate and dislike are parts of life. No, you weren't talking in circles, at least I think I got what you were saying. Thanks for your review.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry that it has been so long since I last posted, but it has been one thing after another, starting with my brother's girlfriend coming to visit. After the girlfriend's visit, there was my college courses starting, and at the same time I hit a nasty spot of writer's block. Chapters may take a little longer to get posted, because of school, so please forgive me. Please accept my humblest apologies, and enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
My name is Rachel Kushrenada. My insane mother kept her promise and past this journal down to me. My family, if they can be called that, has be the lunatics that lead the worthless and idiotic rebellion. I was indeed brought up to lead the next hopeless, bumbling and incompetent generation of the rebellion, but luckily our wonderful and competent Government made home and private schooling illegal, thus letting me find out where our "family" is wrong.  
  
You are probably very confused, as if you have been reading this journal from the beginning. It started with my great-great-grandfather who was a type of murderer at that point known as a soldier/ gundam pilot/ mercenary/ free-lance preventer. My great-great-grandmother was Relena Peacecraft (the last sane person before me, as far as I can tell). She started to have legal executions of these murderers, thus starting the trouble. Even though she was correct in destroying those trouble makers, some people started taking the side of the murderers. Right before the last execution, my great-great-grandmother... how shall I put this, I know... had an intimate relationship with one of those who were to die, and got herself pregnant. That child she named Heeroness Yuy after the father of her child, Heero Yuy. Unfortunately this gave the child the idea that her father was on the side of right and the her mother was on the side of evil, which is of course ludicrous. That child started a rebellion to overthrow the Government. Ever since then the rebellion has been past down through my quote unquote family.  
  
Now you know the truth. I wonder who you believe...  
  
I don't suppose it really matters, as what you believe won't change the truth...  
  
I bet that you're wondering why I even bothered to write an entry. It's simple, I don't want to be forgotten. Writing a journal entry seems to be a fair trade for eternal life. Then there is the fact that it gave me a chance to set the story straight.  
  
I'm scared to die, I really am...  
  
And yet I'm going to die so soon. How do I know?  
  
I know because I'm pregnant and my body is not suitable to bear children. I will die as my child is born...  
  
I feel bad to you who are reading this, I do not mean to foist my personal fears on to you, but I'm so scared and writing this down helps me to face my fears...  
  
What... It's starting...  
  
It too early...  
  
My name is Bradley Kushrenada, I know that I should have started another entry but it somehow feels more fitting that I just jot this down here. Rachel died giving birth to Relena (Rachel's choice of name) Kushrenada. She will be brought up knowing the truth that her family taught.  
  
I can just see your shocked faces here. You see I never agreed with Rachel about that, about most things actually.  
  
Relena came about due to an agreement with Rachel. Rachel had decided she loved me, I don't and didn't love her. She made me a deal, I give her a couple of chances to change my mind, and after that she doesn't bother me again. She seduced me, used me, and got pregnant. I married her, because I believe in morality (hard as it may be to believe) and taking responsibility for your actions. Relena was three months premature, and Rachel didn't have a chance.  
  
My beautiful baby girl will be the next leader of the rebellion...  
  
I hope that she will have the ability to do it...  
  
I hope she will want to do it. 


	10. Chapter 8

Bama- Perfect? I personally had a preference for Xander being a psychopathic paranoid. But to each their own I suppose. I'm sorry to hear about your teacher. It must be hard that the name keeps popping up. I thought of the name when I was thinking back to an episode of the old Home Improvement show. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
pushpitake- Ok, I am going to reply to the Harry Potter review here because I am going to leave that as a one shot, at least I think I am. Yup, I seem to have been doing a lot of dark fics lately. I knew who the me person was when I sat down to write this, but I had no idea who I was going to make the He. I have read the fifth book, and am upset that she killed Sirius. As to Straight Out of Line, I'll see if I can answer the question about Rachel and Bradley in this chapter. Relena will indeed play an important role, in fact she is going to lead the last generation of the Rebellion. I don't know if she will succeed or fail. Thank you for reviewing.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
I am Relena Kushrenada. It's ironic is it not, that I'm named for a nut and am from a family mostly comprised of heroes. I am fifteen, and the leader of a newly formed generation of the Rebellion. My father, no, my daddy thought that it would be fitting for me to start the generation of the rebellion this year because of my ancestry. As you know if you've been reading this journal, one of my great-great-great-grandfather was a Gundam pilot at age fifteen. Personally I don't know if I can lead a rebellion but I'll try my best. If you have read this far I would be amazed, as reading about generation after generation doesn't seem to be appealing to me.  
  
We are working on infiltrating the schools, we will work on the government later. Why I say that the school are more important is because if we get control of them then we can fight the brainwashing techniques being used on the children.  
  
What we are doing is dangerous, there is no question about that, but it is also necessary. We are the modern day freedom fighters. We are the Elites.  
  
I have made it a necessity to be physically and intellectually fit to join us. One of my relatives, Xander Yuy-Grey, assembled the largest generation of the Rebellion since the first, but his had sluggards, and fat, and ignorant, and stupid, and slow, and those of questionable morals and ethnics. No, I'll leave the largest generation of the Rebellion title to him, I want the title of the most superb generation of the Rebellion. All who join us have a month-long intensive training program, much like the boot camp that the Army, before it was destroyed, used.  
  
The training program has four sections that it focuses on. Those are Physical, Mental, Morals, and Politics. Physical involves heavy training with weights, hiking, combat maneuvers, exposure to extreme heat and cold, boxing, shooting, and bicycling. Mental involves studying history, science, mathematics, English, other languages, grammar, technology, physiology, and the possibility of telekinesis and telepathic, among other subjects. Morals includes test on what is an is and isn't considered acceptable in this organization. And Politics teaches what we will do should we succeed in accomplishing our purpose.  
  
My daddy always said that we Kushrenadas are the ones who lead the generations into the future, along with the Yuys, Maxwells, and Wufeis, Winners, Dermails, and Peacecrafts among others. I figure that since I'm a Kushrenada/Yuy/Peacecraft I have a good chance at leading the nations of this generation. I'm scared though, I can admit that to you if no one else because you're not really here, you're elsewhere and hundreds of years from here. I'm scared that I don't have the ability to lead the people. I'm afraid I'll fail. I frightened of what will happen if we win. I'm just plain scared, and I can't run for daddy like I want to.  
  
I've given the wrong impression of myself, you probably are thinking that I'm a scaredy-cat, afraid of my own shadow. I don't know whether you are interested in me, but I feel like I should at least try to correct your impression of me. I am frightened, I admit that freely, but I'm frightened not for myself so much as the people who I will be leading, or will be trying to educate. I'm not scared of the consequences, nor am I scared of my future and what it holds. Should it hold death tomorrow or eighty years from now. Should it hold success or failure. Should it hold pain, or torture, or grief, or happiness. I am prepared for whatever should happen, and will accept it with a willing heart and a bold face. I guess I seem very like my great-great-great-grandfather the gundam pilot. From what I understand I look like a female version of him as well. I have long chocolate brown hair which I usually keep in a braid, because otherwise it gets very messy. My eyes are cerulean blue, a few shades lighter than his was. I and tall, and lean, and leggy, which I take from my father. My hands are long and delicate, like my great-great-great-grandmother Relena Peacecraft's. I have thick dark pink lips, and a slightly upturned nose. All in all I am very ordinary in appearance. I suppose it's a good thing for what I do.  
  
I've fallen off track, I do that sometimes. I think it's because I am ambitious and hasty. I want to tell you every detail so you can see it how it really is, but I also want to move on. I've done it again, you mustn't mind me, I'll usually catch myself sooner or later. I hope you don't mind. I have been brought up to be a honorable and just leader. To fear not for myself and much for others. To be charitable, and caring. To lead the world and lead my family. To bring back the honor to my families name. I try to live up to what I've been taught, and what I believe in. If what I believe in goes against what I've been taught, then I do what best follows what I believe in. I try my best. Now you know what I'm really like. I have many failings and I often can live up to what I've been taught and my ideas, but I always try. I wonder if I will succeed, but that's neither here nor there.  
  
I must be going, as I am to inspect how things are going so far. Tomorrow I will tell you more about our troupes, what's happening, and what our plans are. I'll tell you this much now though, my team-leaders and I are having a meeting to decide when is the soonest and best time to strike. I'll write soon. Yours Dearly, Relena Kushrenada 


	11. Chapter 9

Lady Tigeress- I'm glad you are enjoying it. I'm curious as to what suspicions you have, but am kind of glad that you didn't say, so it didn't impair my own thoughts of what will happen. I'm glad you like the ending of the chapter before last. I kind of thought that was right. I put that in there because of her family history you are never going to know which side she was on. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Bama- I'm glad you love it. Thanks for taking time to reveiw. I hope you didn't get caught and punished.  
  
pushpitake- I know it isn't as dark as the others, I'm afraid that the pink fluff bunnies of doom are massing for an attack on this piece. I thought I had sacrificed enough of my other stories to appease them, but obviously not. there will defiantly be action in this one. My brother would like to add at this point that there is no sensation like letting people build up a false sense of security before ripping it out under your feet. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Author's Note: This may be the last chapter I put out for a while, as I am abridging a play which I will be co-directing over the summer. It probably will take a week to two weeks. I don't know if I'll get a chapter out while I'm abridging. Thank you for your continuing support and I am sorry for the delay.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Well, I have bad news, very bad news, and not exactly good news. I'll start with the bad news, shall I? I'm engaged. I know, I know most girls would be thrilled, but I'm not. It's not a willing thing. It seems that the government decided that it wasn't doing enough to ruin all of the lives of the citizens who are forced to live under it's degrading rule, so it made a law that states that all unmarried girls who are fifteen and up and unmarried boys who are seventeen and up must marry the person designated by the government by the time the year is up. So I'm engaged. To make it worse I'm engaged to prince Trowa of Karinos, which is a newer kingdom on the border of what once was Russia. I've never even met the guy and I'm going to be forced to marry him. There is a good side to this law however, and that is that people are starting to realize that the government is not perfect. I'm to meet my betrothed in five days and we'll be married soon after unless this insane law is destroyed.  
  
The very bad news is that the government somehow has found out that there is another wave of the Rebellion around. They've already started looking for us, and indeed have caught one of our patrols. They aren't positive about what they have, so our patrol is only in a minimum security prison. I thank Heaven above that they aren't as trigger happy as they use to be. Another three of our members have been taken for the black market slave trade. I know that you are probably thinking that slavery is illegal, and it is, but the government overlooks the fact that it's still around, mostly for the fact the many government members have slaves themselves.  
  
The not exactly good news is that since I will be marrying a prince I will become a public figure. It will be very difficult to carry on leading the Rebellion secretly when every thing I do will be observed. And the prince will most likely be on the side of the government, how will I manage to explain my disappearances? I refuse to give up going on missions just because I will be a princess.  
  
I promised to tell you what went on in the counsil today. I might as well just report the happenings of my day. When I woke up I found a letter from the government waiting for me. You don't know how worried that made me, I was so frightened that the government had found out about us. Instead it was worse, it informed me of my engagement. I had breakfast with the counsil, an informed them of the letter I had just received. In fact I didn't have to tell many of them, as most of them had received similar letters. We went on to discuss the proper day to take over the government, and the how and why and wherefores of the subject when a runner (one of our level nine spies, who also are sometimes used as errand boy and girls) told us that the government had found out about us. He had just received the message and had been ordered to tell us. We released the poor boy who was so nervous about being around us. We discussed this problem and possible solutions. There are no possible solution that we can think of that is feasible that won't hurt anyone. We took a break, where the conversation turned to who was to marry who, and how did they think the public would react to this idiotic law. This is where we figured out the third problem. After lunch we discussed the problems a little more before closing.  
  
I said before that the public was not thrilled about this newest law, I found out about that during dinner. Every television in the cafe flashed to an emergency news bulletin each showing the havoc being wreck by the upset betrothed teens and their unhappy and frustrated parents. I love what happens when the government pushes teenagers too far. Adults are far more tolerant of being pushed to the breaking point than teenagers.  
  
I am part of the team assigned to try to recapture our three missing members that were kidnapped by the slave traders. At least it will be easier than it was the only other time that this happened the was recorded. Back then the government supported the slavery system, and "stealing" back our members would have been next to impossible, between the slavers security and the government's protection.  
  
We have three major problems and we need to fix them as soon as humanly possible. I wonder if assassination would do the trick...  
  
Nah, it would never work.  
  
I'm going to sign out now, I'll report back after the meeting with my betrothed. I'll fill you in on what happened on the mission and with my husband to be then. Your Friend with extremely frazzled nerves, Relena Kushrenada. 


	12. Chapter 10

Lady Tigeress- Maybe it will turn out well, maybe not. It's a toss up right now. Personally I would disappear off of the face of the earth. And if I did end up having to submit... well, I'll put it this way, I'd feel sorry from the poor sucker who was forced to be my husband, but not as much as I would for the government. It is an interesting possibility, and it makes sense in the world that I created. Relena Kushrenada is going to last to the end, no matter how it turns out. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Bama- Forth Block Drama? What's that? I went back and fixed all the spelling and grammar mistakes I could find. I'm glad that you are enjoying it. There will be some major action in this one. I've got a couple of major twists coming up. I hope you don't get caught. Thanks for your review.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I haven't meet my fiancé yet. I am to meet him today in about an hour. I figured that since I have time to kill that I might as well record what happened on the mission I was part of. We infiltrated the slaver's camp. And that was the easy part. Let me explain that the easy part included tunneling through a muddy field to avoid the electrified barbed wire fence, into a section heavily laced with mine, hidden hole, and other booby traps. After that we had to climb over a glass coated steel wall into a section guarded by extremely and vicious lions and tigers. Then over a third wall which was peppered with manned guard towers, inside of which was the slaver's camp, and the difficult part.  
  
Now, one reason that we had gotten through the walls and other booby traps, set to protect the slaver's camp, was because we had paid off an informant, but it seems that we were double-crossed. The only reason that I am still alive and sitting here writing this account is because the slaver's made two mistakes. The first was that they over estimated the worth and quality of their security system, and the second is that they under estimated our ingenuity and determination. It seems that our informant told them that we would be coming. The whole camp was waiting for us. We ducked into a tent in the quadrant that was used to hold slaves. They protected us by making us look and act like them, so we would look like just another slave.  
  
It worked, but only because the slavers didn't know how many slaves they had, due to the fact that they had gotten another shipment three days ago, and hadn't had time to count them. We stayed in the slaves tents for two days and a night to rest up and plan. We had decided that we couldn't, in good faith, leave the captured slaves behind, especially when they had done so much to help us. When we started the escape, our team split up. Half of us were to lead, and if necessary, carry the slaves to freedom, while the other half would distract or incapacitate the slavers. We moved as quickly and as silently as possible, but apparently not fast or silent enough, as we were forced to leave some behind. Even so this part of the rebellion has almost doubled in size, as many of the slaves wished to join us.  
  
In case we ever have to infiltrate this slavers camp again, I am going to record how we got past and where all the traps were. With tunneling, especially when muddy, be sure that you start on the south side and dig at an angle, it is less likely that you'll be caught, or that the tunnel will collapse, trust me, I know. The traps in the first section were set up in tight Xs for the first half of the section, and then went to slim diagonals, be careful where you put your feet, especially when you are near the middle of the section. With the glass and steel wall be sure you have a long rope (about thirty-five to fifty feet as the wall is approximately twelve feet high) with a hook in the middle. Start by throwing the hook, when it is firmly attached to the wall have the first person start climbing holding one end of the rope. The person can drop it down the other side and climb down with out having to wait for everyone to get on the wall. I'd suggest knotting the rope, as it makes it a lot easier. To keep the wild animals away carry water balloons filled with ammonia and bleach (nine parts ammonia to every one part bleach). when an animal gets with in throwing distance, toss one at them. They hate the smell and it will drive them away. Carry lots of these balloons. You should still have the rope from the second wall, repeat on southern corner of the third wall, this is the only place that you won't be seen.  
  
If you followed the directions above you will be in the slave's quadrant. Be careful, the quadrant diagonal to this one it the slaver's quadrant. The quadrant on either side are the selling and shipment quadrant and the garden quadrant. The slaves quadrant is a maze of tents, cloths lines, small gardens, and assorted rubbish.  
  
Going to the right is the garden quadrant. The garden quadrant is flat with hundreds of even rows, all neatly labeled. This is where all of the women, regardless of them being slave or otherwise, and children who can walk work. There is usually at least one woman and or child in it at all times.  
  
The quadrant to the right of the garden quadrant is the slavers quadrant. The slavers quadrant has neat, broad, cobbled streets trimmed with small flower gardens or hedges. The tents that line the street are large, costly, and beautiful. It's beautiful appearance is deceitful, though, as this is the most dangerous quadrant.  
  
The last quadrant is the selling quadrant. The buy and selling of slaves is only part of what goes on here though. This is where the new shipments of slaves is brought in. This is also where slaves go to be checked for illness, and either killed or given a prescription, depending on how serious the illness is found to be. It is also the place where slaves that were sold are allowed to say their last goodbyes here. It section off with in itself, and each part of it has it's own section.  
  
My secretary has just informed me that my betrothed has arrived, so I must sing off now. Relena Kushrenada. 


	13. Chapter 11

Lady Tigeress()- that's too bad that it won't let you sign on, but I guess it happens to everyone sometimes. Yeah, well, up to this point was really setting the scene, I wanted her to be the major character for this one, because she was the only one in War. Me? Make something bad happen? Would I do that? (Tries to contain insane laughter and still look innocent). Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I'm married. It seems that I'm so irresistible that he rushed me off to marry me the minute he saw me. Not. What actually happen is that he has no other time to get married until sometime in the middle of next April, after the government's deadline. He is even more "happy" about this marriage than I am. I wonder if the government is trying to legalize murder and/or adultery. Hm, I wonder if it would be considered justifiable homicide it I killed him...  
  
I probably should record what happened. At the end of my last entry I said that my secretary told me that my fiancé was waiting. He wasn't. In fact he forced his way into my office about two seconds after I finished writing my last entry. This was not a good first impression, and it went downhill from there.  
  
Before I get into that I'm going to give a description of my "wonderful" husband. He stands around six five to six nine, which is a good six to ten inches taller than me. He has short spiked black hair, that has blue highlights. His eyes are a startling blue. His skin is a mocha color and is tautly stretched across his long lean frame, which is tightly muscled. He has a chiseled face, with a strong chin and high forehead. In short, he is gorgeous, if you like that tall, dark, handsome, and dangerous look, which I do. Unfortunately that's the only thing I like about him.  
  
The minute he stepped through the door he tossed a largish package at me, and told me that the wedding was today, because he didn't have time to deal with it at any other time until mid April of next year. He then said that he'd give me five minutes to change into the outfit in the package before he sent in the "beauty technicians". I opened the package the minute he stepped outside. Inside was the most gorgeous wedding dress I had ever seen. It was a creamy white silk dress, with a "neckline" that was like two half cups that held my breasts and off-the-shoulder flowing gauze bell sleeves. It had an empire waistline and went straight down in the front, hugging my curves, and drifted into a short train. Also inside the large package was a smaller box. In the box was a ruby and diamond necklace, bracelet, tiara, and earrings, as well as a plain diamond ring.  
  
I must give my husband credit where credit is due, as he carried out his threat/promise to send in "beauty technicians" after only five minutes. They fussed, waxed, shaved, primped, curled, cut, styled, and painted until I was worn out. He gave them that shoes that matched the dress, so that I had no reason to stop them from doing everything they wanted to. At the end of those truly hellish two hours I came out looking like the princess I would become in about an hour. My legs were shaved, my eyebrows were waxed. They straightened my hair and then curled it into tight spirals, and added blonde and darker brown highlights to my chocolate colored hair. Why they straightened it just to curl it, I have no idea. They pulled half of it into a messy bun with the tiara sitting on my head, and left the rest tumbling down my back in a cascade of curls. They made my skin an ivory color without blemish with a light pink on my cheeks. They made my nose look regal rather than unturned. Red lipstick made my lips look thick and kissable (their choice of words). Black mascara lengthened my eyelashes and framed my eyes, as well as making my eyes look larger and more noticeable. They put on a pinkish silver eye shadow, with again helped to make my eyes more noticeable.  
  
After they finally finished, I was hustled from my private office to a large black limo, and from there to a spacious old church. Inside was a large crowd of people, including my daddy, my closest friends, and a lot of media people. I was brought to a side room to check my hair, make up, dress, how the jewels sat, and final touch-ups, including the veil. Then I was walked down the aisle by daddy, to where my broodingly handsome husband was waiting with no sign of appreciation for all the hard work that went into making me beautiful on his face or stance. I could tell he was angry, and wanting to be far from where he was from his stance, but his face showed nothing of what he was feeling, it was only a blank, emotionless, impersonal stare.  
  
After a long service we were pronounced man and wife, bound to be together for the rest of our lives. I know that most people are getting married then divorced or separated, but both of us feel that it is wrong to do so. I know this because he had sent a letter about two days before the marriage. He said in it that he might not like the thought of marrying a complete stranger but it would be going against his morals to separate or divorce, unless there was a very good reason. Also that he might have to disappear for a couple of days to a couple of weeks every now and then, among other things. Those other things include that I'm expected to live in his house, that I'm not to have a job, that I will have to make appearances, and get involved with his country. He suggested that I join a few clubs, get involved with a couple of charities. I'm going to hate this princess thing.  
  
It's been three days that I'm married, but it's not very tolerable. Any time we are in the same area as each other there are cutting remarks, or cold silence. We have dinner together, but we argue, and not in a friendly way. He told me that since none of my clothes are suitable that he had his secretary bay a new wardrobe for me. There are parties, and balls, and dances starting tomorrow, honoring our marriage, and we have to attend all of them. He had the newspapers spewing out stories on how we fell in love shortly after being married, so we have to act like we're in love.  
  
I have to go now, he has just walked in. This is Relena Kushrenada signing out. 


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
It's been five months since my last entry. There are two reasons for that, the first is that there has been very little to report, and the second is that I've been too busy to write. I know that it seems like a contradiction in terms, how could nothing be happening, and yet I've been too busy too write. It's not an oxymoron, while I have been busy, it's that I've mostly been busy with princess stuff, you know, parties, princess lessons, helping rule, and looking nice.  
  
My marriage situation hasn't improved. True, there aren't as many cutting insults passing between us, but that's because we basically ignore each other. I can't decide which is worse, that cutting remarks passed casually between us, or the icy silence that happens when we ignore each other. I wish sometimes that either he would give this marriage a shot, or to give up on it for good. It's horrible to know that we are misleading so many people, without either a good reason or a hope that we might someday get along. As it is, I feel like throwing in the towel and walking away. Damn me and my morals. The only reason I've stuck with it this long is because I swore before God and, less importantly, man. I try to be a person of my word, but if nothing changes with in, let's say, seven months, I'm going to give up, walk away, and disappear.  
  
Speaking of my marriage there is one thing that has confuses me, and that is how did/does my husband, to use the term loosely, know so much about me? He knew my clothes and shoe sizes, as well as who my close friends are without asking me. How did he know? He brought a weeding dress that fit like a glove, and shoes that fit perfectly. He also sent his secretary out for clothes without asking for a size.  
  
I understated what has been happening the last few months. I have been controlling the Rebellion long-distance, as well as the afore-mentioned stuff. It's not easy, most decisions are minor so Yoseph Peterson, who I left in my place, takes care of them. But the major ones are sent by protected and coded email, and after I reach my decision, returned the same way. This process takes anywhere from a day or two to process, which is sometimes too long, but we haven't figured out a better way. Yes there are/were a ton of parties, but not as many as there were the first month of the marriage, which were to celebrate the marriage of the country's beloved prince. When I said that I was helping rule, it was more like reading and signing hundreds of long, tedious, and/or boring documents. All of this is why I'm so overjoyed that I have a mission. Yes, that's right, you haven't misread, I have a mission.  
  
I know what you're thinking, how is she going to explain her disappearance not only to her husband, but also to the media. I've already taken care of that, I'm going to be "visiting" my dear friend, Michelle Hessey. She's going to pick me up at the airport and give me details on my mission. It was a good thing that I picked her, because she's the one leading the mission.  
  
All I know about my mission so far is that the team that I'm part of is going to retrieve information from a spy of ours (Level three spy, a deep probe. They do a lot of the work deep inside of the organizations we are siphoning information from) who has gone so far in that he can't send the information, as it's too dangerous. I'll give more information about the mission when I return from it.  
  
I should put in a brief over overview of what's been happening in the Revolution since I've been gone. I'll put in a longer one, probably when I return. From what I ca tell from the daily reports the Rebellion has almost quadrupled in size, mostly due to the marriage law and the upheaval it caused, and has branched out. The slaves whose rescue was reported in this journal have made their own faction. They rescue slaves from slaver's camps, as well as any agents of ours who are captured by slavers.  
  
Our spy network has also grown and branched out. They now not only work in schools, but the government and slaver's camps. They are also thinking of starting to spread out to other countries. They have also found a lot of reliable informants. We probably have the best spy network ever assembled for the Rebellion, if not ever in any time, place, or country.  
  
I have to go now or I'll miss my plane. I'll record what happened when I return. Don't worry, I've found a safe place for this journal, where no one should be able to get access to it. I'll be back in a week. This is Relena Kushrenada signing out. Oh, one more thing, you are probably curious as to why I still sign my maiden name rather than my husband's name. There are two reasons for this. The first is that it's a force of habit. The second is that a husband that is not of my choosing has no place in this book as it's a family history. It may be true that my family has not, at times, agreed, and some openly dislike or hate each other, the fact stands that they were still blood. No matter what the disagreement was they still had to admit that fact. Well, I think that was all I wanted to say, so this is Relena Kushrenada signing out for the second time. 


	15. Chapter 13

Lady Tigeress- You'll find that out this chapter. Tell me if you were right, and if not how you thought he knew so much. About this mission she was on, you'll find out next chapter probably. She won't see him until the chapter or the next on. Congradulations, by the way, I am impressed that you reveiw almost immediately after my posting that note. Thanks for reveiwing, I thought that people had lost intrest in this story.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Wow! When I stared reading this I expected one of two things. Either it would be the log of a government spy, sent to check whether I was a rebellious subject or not; or it would be an ordinary diary or journal of an ordinary girl. I never expected it to be a history of a family split against itself. Who would? Poor Relena, having to take on the responcibility of leading a rebellion at fifteen.  
  
I'm going to backtrack and explain. I'm Trowa Argorg, Relena Kushrenada's husband. I am the founder of the first generation of the Karinos united Rebellion, as well as crown prince of Karinos. The only reason that I'm a prince is because my father fell into favour of the Earth Sphere United Alliance/Colony C.R.U.S.H. Unified government at the time Russia was being split up, so they gave him this country to rule as they would for them. I, however, am suspected of being an anti-government trouble maker, and a member of a rebellion (Hm, I wonder why that would be?).  
  
My Family history isn't half as interesting as Relena's. My family, before becoming royality (or having royality foist upon them), were Russian/Asian peasants, who traditionally supported the government. One of the few exceptions was great-uncle Alge, who was a highly wanted spokesperson for the Russian Rebellion. Great-uncle Alge is how my father got in to the Earth Sphere United Alliance/Colony C.R.U.S.H. Unified government's good graces. My father turned my great-uncle into the Earth Sphere United Alliance/Colony C.R.U.S.H. Unified government. It was my father who managed to detroy the Russian Rebellion, because with out my great-uncle it collapsed.  
  
I feel obligated to explain why I behaved how I have, both at the wedding and over the last few months. When I entered Relena's office I was confronted with the single most beautiful girl I ever seen, believing that she was a government spy I didn't believe it was prudent to let her know how much she affected me. So I did the only thing to fight my growing attraction for her, I forced myself to be gruff and rude to her, and got out of her office as fast as humanly possible. At the wedding I stood ridgedly, with my face emotionless so as not to show my admiration for her beauty. Relena was right about me being angry and wishing to be anywhere except where I was, the only thing she missed was why I was feeling like that. I was angry because I thought that the gourgous woman coming down the aisle toward me was a government spy, and I wanted to be far away from the wedding because I was afraid that she might suduce me into giving away secrets. That she would turn me against what I believe in. That the temptation would be too much.  
  
That's why I was so horrible during these last few months of marriage. I'm surprised Relena didn't question my motives as to why I had the papers print that rubbish about us having a "fairytale marriage" as she put it. The "fairytale marriage" story was my way of giving into temptation, while keeping myself in check, if you understand what I mean. I figured that kissing, hugging, and hand-holding in public would stop me from getting desparate for her, while giving the public something to believe in. It did and didn't work. It let me know what really being with her would be like, and that thought hung over my head constantly these last few months, but it did stop me from going to her, giving in to her. I'm surprised that she played along with the "fairytale marriage" scheme. Maybe she figured out that the public needed something to believe in, needed to think that fairytales could happen in real life.  
  
Relena asked in her last log how I knew so much about her. I knew about her because I talked the Earth Sphere United Alliance/Colony C.R.U.S.H. Unified government into giving me a file on her. That file held a surprising amount of information, which made me even more suspicious, because they only had that much information on two types of people. The first are government spies/the fictional characters that are played by their spies. The second are the people that they are suspicious of, but I figured that they wouldn't have two people that they are suspicious of marry each other, because if they were right about both of them (like Relena and I) then they could team up and work together against the government.  
  
I wonder why they did put us (Relena and I) together. I mean, they suspect both of us participating rebellious activities, were they trying to help us defeat them...  
  
Or were they hoping that we each automatically assume that the other was a government spy, and slow each other down, trying to keep our organizations to ourselves. Alienate each other. Keep the other from working against the government to the best of their ability. And if so, are all of the matches os suspected rebellionous subjects like this, or are some actually match with government spies to keep us honest? Was it a plot to break down our systems, without risking or wasting any of their spies? Did they expect us to destroy the other?  
  
I'm getting too morbid, so I'm going to leave it at that for the time being. Trowa Argorg. 


	16. Chapter 14

Lady Tigeress- Glad to hear that you will stay interested in it. Rats, I was hoping people wouldn't get how Trowa knew so much about Relena, but congratulations for figuring it out. It's addicting to write, so I'm glad people find it addicting to read. I hope to answer a few of your questions from your previous reveiw this chapter. Thanks for reviewing. It means a lot to know people are enjoying my hard work.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
I'll get that fink and his little government too. Do you know what that jerk did? Of course you do, if you've been reading this journal straight through. How dare he? He has some nerve. And even worse, he's outside of this room pounding on the door like a mad man, and yelling things like: "Come on, Honey, let me explain..." and: "Look, I know that you aren't happy with me but we need to talk...", and so on. Can you believe the nerve of that creep?  
  
As you've probably guessed, I'm back and was greeted by a completely different husband than the one I left (in personality, not appearance) and a brand new journal entry (one which I didn't make) that explained this sudden change in attitude. Since I returned three days ago (counting today) I've locked myself in my room to avoid that rat. He had no right to read this journal, let alone write in it. He's been pounding for a day and a half with no sign of stopping. Doesn't he get that I don't want to see him? He's getting louder. I'll give that over-grown buffoon one point in his favor, he's persistent.  
  
I've got to change subjects or I'll do something drastic and probably very stupid (such as wringing that idiot's neck, which sounds very tempting at the moment). I said in MY last entry that I would jot down a report on the Rebellion, so I will. It will include my thoughts, which will be in parenthesis, and technical notes, which will be in brackets.  
  
The Rebellion has split into fifteen major parts, at least that is the amount of all the parts that I know about. They are the Spy Sector, Rescue Sector, Slave Rescue Sector, Drifter Sector, Teaching Sector, Spokesperson Sector, Medical Sector, Legal Sector, Techies Sector, the Rebellion's governing forces, Clean-up Sector, Weapon Sector, Pilot Sector, Warrior Sector, and Government Sector. Each sector has it's own type of work and work in distinct ways, but they all work together for the greater good of humanity in general.  
  
The Spy Sector has twenty five sub-sectors, which are spy level one through spy level twenty-five. The Spy Sector is the spy network that the Rebellion has set up. Only the smartest, fastest, strongest, reliable, and trustworthy agents of the Rebellion are allowed to become spies, and even then they have to start at level twenty-five the lowest class of spies. They are the ones who are most likely to turn on us, because they have the most dealings and close contact with the enemy.  
  
The Rescue Sector splits down into approximately seventy-five pairs of partners. The Rescue Sector are the ones who are responsible for rescuing our people from dangerous situations, prisons, and assorted other situations that our agents get stuck in.  
  
The Slave Rescue Sector don't split down at all. They work as one big group to save people from slaver's camps. Most of those in this sector are those who once were slaves.  
  
The Drifter Sector work as individuals. They are the people who set up two sectors working together. They also, upon occasion, join with other sectors to work on specific projects, as well as filling in and sorting technical reports.  
  
The Teaching Sector also work as individuals. They are the ones who train new agents in all that is necessary, mentor those who are having problems, and run the government approved school.  
  
The Spokesperson Sector work as individuals or in pairs. They are the people who are in charge of recruiting new members, and speaking about our views and goals. Among their ranks are some of the people most wanted by the government.  
  
The Medical Sector work as they see fit, or necessary. They are in charge of keeping everyone in the Rebellion healthy, both mentally and physically. They are mostly doctors and psychiatrists, and, though they support us politically, stay out of the politic and physical fights.  
  
The Legal Sector work either alone or in groups and pairs, depending on the project. They are the legal net of the Rebellion, and protect our captured agents in the court of law.  
  
The Techies Sector work in groups of five. The techies build new technology, mostly of the spying variety. They design and build all of our bugging equipment, shielding, radars, radar blockers, and debugging equipment.  
  
The Rebellion's governing forces is a counsil of fifteen representatives of the other sectors and nine original members. They over see everything, both the Sectors and the individual projects.  
  
The Clean-up Sector splits into approximately twenty-seven pairs. They clean-up figuratively and literally. They are the janitors of our headquarters, and are sent out to finish up remaining details of finished missions.  
  
The Weapons Sector work as individuals. They design and build all of our weapons, both chemical and physical. They are mostly out of the political fights and missions.  
  
The Pilots Sector work in groups of three to nine, depending on the project and leader of said project. They pilot aircrafts to either spot enemies and enemy territory, or take out enemies.  
  
The Warrior Sector work in troops of one hundred. They are the army of the Rebellion. They are the largest sector, and have extra training in strategic thinking, hand to hand combat, shooting, knife-throwing and archery.  
  
And finally the Government Sector work as one large group. They are the ones designing the government that we will install, should we succeed...  
  
Wait a minute the pounding has stopped. Has he given up? Nope, he is outside my window, and coming in. Relena Kushrenada signing out. 


	17. Chapter 15

Lady Tigeress- Yeah, I know. I really thought readers... ::Demoness Mark looks around story and sees an empty room except for one other person:: ...alright, alright, reader needed some comic relief, I know I did. It's hard to write straight Drama/Angst/Tragedy/Action/Adventure. Well, you know what I mean. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
pushpitake- Blue Eyes: Well, I was trying to make people see that there is more than black and white, and instead have many shades of gray. The problem is too many people look at things in a too limited view, and that causes problems. What I was really saying is that though it is Voldemort's decision to hurt and kill people, that there may be hidden reasons, and intents behind it. That is not to say that he shouldn't be executed for his evil deeds. Straight Out of Line: I haven't stopped, but unfortunately I have had to slow down a bit due to my work load. I understand not having time to do extra reading. I hope you enjoyed that book you had to read. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Mithros- Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you like Relena, I do too. It's okay about reviewing, I understand. Sorry about the internet connection though. well you reveiwed just in time for me to add you to the reply list. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, you all probably want to kill me, but I can explain (or go down trying). I know it's been a horendously long time, but this chapter refused to come out. I'm not entirely pleased with the resaults, but it's the best I could come up with. Please excuse my humble (or sorta humble) apologies, and enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
I sent in to investigate the ruckus that seemed to be happening in Mistress Relena's bedroom. Once there Mistress Relena through me this book she asked if I could take dictation, because she was too, and I quote, "pissed off and fed up to write". I replied that I could and would, and asked if I could take notes on what she wanted in this entry, and then write it as a entry in my own words. She, thankfully, agreed, and so this is what I'm doing.  
  
I'm such a goose at times, I'm Anna Olsen, I probably should have started with that. You might be wondering why this entry is in English, rather than the Russian that is most frequently used in Karinos, it is because my parents, though born and raised in Russia (now Karinos, Narion, Gripkan, Thiczip, Darako, Fara, and Ripja), were skilled linguists, and all five of us children were forced to learn every language they knew. I also chose to write in English because the rest of this journal is in English, and I'm not sure if Mistress Relena can read in any other language besides English. (By the way, I did not read the other entry's, I just recognized the letters   
  
Mistress Relena said to... darn it, I know the word, what is it? I know... report that the reason she had stopped her last entry was that she had needed her hands free to "defend herself and her privacy". In other words, she threw things at Master Trowa. In fact he was greeted with a copy of Jane Austin's great classic Pride and Prejudice (the doctor says that it will last about two weeks, he even stopped by the Mistress' room to congratulate Mistress Relena. He said that he hadn't seen such a bruise since some kid build a tennis ball cannon, and socked some poor business man), followed quickly by a water glass and a vase. He managed to grab Mistress Relena and shove her onto her bed right after the vase shattered against the wall behind his left shoulder. The Master had said he wanted to talk to the Mistress. Mistress Relena, well... didn't want to.  
  
I will say that Master Trowa did manage to win that particular argument, but only after... after... after... darn it all, I don't know how to put this politely, so I suppose that I'll just have to use the words that first came into my mind... after they duked it out. It started out with Mistress Relena pinned to her bed with her arms being held above her head by Master Trowa, with his legs resting on either side of her stomach, somehow Mistress Relena managed to reverse their relative positions. And Master Trowa resumed his former position with another flip. This continued for a while. With every flip was another catty or sarcastic remark. After Mistress Relena started wearing down, she, well, she decked Master Trowa. Thus started the ruckus that forced the kitchen staff to send me up.  
  
I was greeted with a very strange sight when I unlocked the door with my under staff key. Mistress Relena was being bear-hugged by Master Trowa, and was kicking and flailing wildly. Master Trowa was sporting a nasty bruise, many scratches, and a tired disposition. He was trying to talk to Mistress Relena, while Mistress Relena was pointedly ignoring Master Trowa. There was shattered glass on the floor, and both of their feet were cut up pretty badly, as for some reason neither were wearing shoes and/or socks. Paintings were crooked, and books were scattered across the light blue carpet, which would need to be replaced after that affair. One of the dark blue walls had a hole in it which looked like it was caused by a fist entering said wall (I found out later that it had been Mistress Relena's fist which had caused it), which desperately needed to be plastered and repainted.  
  
What would you do if you entered a scene like that? I did the only thing I could think of, yelled at them for behaving like children, and sat them down to each tell me their side of the story (By the way I'm second in command of the Karinos United Rebellion, so both the Master and the Mistress thought I was the right person to help settle their dispute.), and what a story it was. I decided that they should get to know each other as if this were the first time they met, before anything else should happen.  
  
Mistress Relena also wanted me to record that she will be writing the next entry, and she will report what happened on her mission.  
  
I really must go, as the cook needs me. It was nice recording this entry for all you wonderful (I hope) people, and I truly hope that I will be allowed to record another entry.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Anna Olsen 


	18. Chapter 16

Lady Tigeress- Glad to know you found it so funny, I must have tried at least twenty different chapter fifteens before settling on that one. Yeah, I had the mental picture of some poor maid being sent up to investigate and walking in on that scene. Have you been Robert Aspirin lately, as those last two lines sound like something Azah would say to Skeeve. Thanks for your gracious compliments and for the reveiw.  
  
Mithros- I'm happy that you like Relena better than any of her predecessors, though personally I have a certain fondness for Kira Peacecraft. I thought that having her take over the Rebellion at fifteen was suitable, as that was the age that great-great-great-great-grandfather Heero Yuy started his job as a Gundam Pilot. She does seem to care about having the people reading this journal know what is happening where and when she is. As her mother put it writing a journal entry is a more than fair trade for eternal life and the ability to create history to match your own views. I did like Anna, she was... well, different. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
I had Anna say that I would be putting in a (long-overdue) report of my mission. It's not that I don't trust Anna, it's that I don't TRUST Anna. I trusted her enough to let her write a log, but I'm not giving pertinent information about this particular mission for now, and I'm sure that you'll see my reasoning once you read this log.  
  
Before I do give my report I'm going to put in a brief status report on my idiotic marriage. My husband and I have an armed truce at the moment. I use the term armed for a good reason, we're armed with our and each other's secrets, and those are more than enough weaponry for our little battles. The terms of our truce are that we are not either openly hostile or overly friendly, as well as that we remain on first name bases. Trowa has come close to breaking the terms of truce by being overly friendly, but then again so have I by nearly calling him by his last name. Trowa wants to make our marriage a real one.  
  
Now onto the report. It was a trap. Our spy had turned on us. He was deep into the government, and he turned. You probably have read about him in your history books, his name is Counselor Rudolfus Troy. I should start at the beginning though, so I don't miss any important facts. Technical notes are in brackets and personal note are in parenthesis.  
  
This mission started out like any other. We had a team of seven, which gathered in one of the conference rooms of our headquarters this is a normal practice so you can see who you are working with and if you don't work well with someone, or don't trust them you can quietly pull the team leader aside to explain the problem and they will fix it. We left at different times, and use different modes of transport, and met up in a predestined spot near the target position to finalize plans. Each team was in their respective positions when our spy (level 20, sub-prober) entered the target.  
  
I don't think that I've mentioned what the target was. It was the Earth Sphere United Alliance/Colony C.R.U.S.H. Unified government central headquarters, it is where London, England use to be. That's right, folks, it takes up the entire space where London used to be, and even a little extra. That large and extravagant building is home to almost every ambassador, diplomat, and politicians of both Earth and the colonies.  
  
My partner and myself were stationed at exit #10492, which is in the rear of the building and to the left of the Spire with the rose window. The Alpha pair were stationed at entrance #502, which is the main entrance. The other Omega pairs were scattered about the perimeter ready to penetrate the target if necessary.  
  
Our task was to penetrate the target, extract agent #50347, retrieve the information he is carrying, and exit, all without being noticed if at all possible. We managed to enter the building and meet up before starting our search. I'm going to spilt this into two section the first will be what happened to the Alpha pair and the second will be what happened to me and my partner.  
  
The Alpha pair are the ones who actually met up with our rogue spy. They walked straight into a trap, as when they identified themselves to him, with the proper Rebellion authorization codes, the Enforcers and Secret Police came out for the shadows and tried to arrest them. They got away, but only with the help of our support teams, and even then by the skin of their teeth.  
  
While that was going on my partner and I explored the catacombs of the target. We managed to end up in an empty backup information room, before our panic alarm informed us that it was time to disappear into the havoc that would inevitably be cause by a "rebel penetration". We managed to grab a copy of most of the information stored there, which included layouts of every government base, current missions, some older missions, file on suspected spies, and, best of all, files on all of their spies.  
  
I've got to go, The Husband is coming. Relena Kushrenada signing out. 


	19. Chapter 17

Lady Tigeress- Yup, The Husband, I put it like that to show that Relena is still less than pleased with her husband. Watch and wait, I am planning to connect the betrayals, so there will be little clues to hint at the link in the next few chapters. Thank you for your review.  
  
Mithros- Cliff hanger? What cliff hanger? I didn't see a cliff hanger. I'm glad, happy, overjoyed, and thrilled that you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
There was a disaster this last month which is why I haven't written for so long. I'll start where I left off in my last entry, which is to say with my husband coming in. He had came to tell me of the newest plague. It attacks and kills or cripples those that catch it. The Red Plague, the Blood Plague, the Red Vengeance. It had been released by a terrorist group, made up of fifteen to twenty-nine year olds, because of the "marriage law", as it is commonly called. How they got it to spread was to send out several suicide squads, one infected member in every major city.  
  
The Red Vengeance is a highly contagious disease, and even breathing the same air as one who is infected can cause you to catch it. It is also very hearty, as it can last up to thirty-six hours without a host. It is very contagious, even in the early stages where it cannot be detected. The first sign of the Red Vengeance is an out breaking of scaly greenish-gray lumps, which usually start in the private areas of the body and slowly progress to covering the full body. Shortly after the scaly bumps appear, a high temperature accompanying cold sweats and fits of passing out. I'm going to skip over the most unpleasant parts of this disease straight to the end where you start coughing up blood, and die shortly after. The Red Vengeance mostly only affects people between the ages of one and twenty-five.  
  
The doctors have finally found a cure for the Red Vengeance, but it usually only works if the person in question is treated with it immediately after the scaly bumps break out, and even then it's only a fifty-fifty shot that the person will survive. But still it's the best they can come up with so far, and it's better than nothing. The doctor's are still trying to find a better solution.  
  
The terrorist group sent out a release to the press three days after they released this... this HORROR upon the Earth, explaining why they had done this, and that they felt that it was worth dying to save others form the marriages. They thought they would wipe out everyone between one and twenty-five. They WANTED to kill everybody between those ages. At least they admitted that their "great plan" would need everyone in their organization to sacrifice themselves to accomplish it. They want into great detail on how the disease they created would work. They thought it was invincible. Thank goodness that they were wrong. The doctor's have found a way to destroy the virus while it is infesting the air, so in a few days it will be much harder to catch the Red Vengeance. Why would anyone do this?  
  
Because of this disaster the Earth Sphere United Alliance/Colony C.R.U.S.H. Unified government has passed a new law the states: Any marriage that ended in divorce, annulment, or any other form of such is re-instated unless (a) one or both members are already married to another (b) one member is dead or dying (c) other unstated reasons, which will be decided upon at a formal hearing of the Earth Sphere United Alliance/Colony C.R.U.S.H. Unified government. Further more all those physically able to have children, if the female of the relationship is at least sixteen years of age, must have one by the time of their third anniversary, or have a reason ready to state at a formal hearing of the Earth Sphere United Alliance/Colony C.R.U.S.H. Unified government.  
  
Can you believe that? I'm going to have to have a child within three years and a month. That's right my birthday is in a month, and then I will be forced to comply with law 10079864 subsection B. I suppose that it is time for me to try to fix this marriage, because there is no way in hell that I will go to bed with a man I hate, not if I can help it anyways.  
  
This newest law is going to do nothing for the morale of the people. What with the marriage law, then the plague, and now the new law, they need something to boost their spirits. But what? I'll have to think about it.  
  
What would you do if you were in my shoes, my dear reader? I don't know how I can fix things. How do you make people forget all of the bad things that happened to them? How do you make them forget about a plague and the fact that the government is forcing their children to marry and have children? How do you make people forget that their lives and country is in the hands of two teenagers, which only a select few know personally, and only a percent of those people that know them like them? How do I fix things? I'm only a scared little girl who wants her daddy...  
  
Wait, would that work? It would be something for the people to look forward to and celebrate... But the question is can I get a hold of him? Is he even still alive, it's been so long since we last spoke.  
  
Thank you my beloved future reader, for writing to you has given me an idea, but I'll have to go and do some research. Before I go I'm going to tell you that my dear friend and second in command, Yoseph Peterson, is coming to visit me.  
  
This is Relena Peacecraft signing out. 


	20. Chapter 18

Mithros- Yep, I really, really didn't want to write a plague, but it popped into my head followed by this chapter. And it doesn't kill everyone, in fact it ussually only targets those twenty five or younger. The plague was what I needed to fix Relena's and Trowa's relationship. What is The Handmaiden's Tale about, and who is it by? The government's plan sort of makes sense if you think about it in an emotionless unattached way, as the world suddenly had a deficit of people and to fix the problem people had to settle down and have children. Thanks for your review.  
  
Lady Tigeress- Me? Make a virus? Would I do that? ::Whistles innocently:: Just kidding, I'm not that type of person, I may massacure the English language at times, but I wouldn't massacure people.There was at least one clue I put in the last chapter and there is at least one more in this chapter. I haven't decided whether or not to give the terrorist group a name, as they are wiped out, and will only be refered to in the journal a few more times if will goes according to plan. I'm glad I give you stuff to think about all day, but I hope I don't distract you from your schoolwork. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
It's been two weeks since my last entry and I have wonderful news and terrible news. I'll start with the good news, shall I? I managed to fix my relationship with Trowa. He wasn't unwilling to try to make our marriage work, as I had thought he would be, after all of my coolness, and horrible treatment of him. Actually He seemed rather thrilled at the prospect. He even suggested that we went out on a couple of dates to get to know each other better, and we spend an hour in the library every afternoon conversing and reading, and we still take all of our meals together, but instead of ignoring each other we talk. At least that's what we did before Trowa caught the Red Vengeance.  
  
We didn't even know he had it until he returned from a mission which he won't say anything about. We suspect that it was a rescue mission that went wrong somehow, and he came across someone who was caring the plague, either knowingly of unknowingly. He is already in the third stage which I didn't record because of it's gruesomeness. The third stage is where the blood starts to literally boil, this both dehydrates the body and is extremely painful. At least I can sit with him since they have set up a machine that is constantly killing the airborne plague virus. It's part of the treatment, but the doctors say that he only has a one in ten chance of surviving, and a one in a hundred chance of surviving with either his mind or body intact, and a one in twenty-thousand shot of him surviving and still being exactly how he was before. Still if anyone will do it he will.  
  
Yoseph is here, and helping me cope. He's told me that they believe that the two betrayals are linked, and so far they can only find four possible links. One is my friend Michelle Hessey, who had worked with Rudolfus Troy several times in the past, and was the one who vouched for the informant who gave us information about the slavers' camp. I pray that it isn't her because we have been friends since we were little children. The second possible link is my father, I'm sorry to say. He was the on who brought Rudolfus Troy into our organization, and the one who found our informant, when we needed information about the slaver's camp. The third possible link is the one which I believe it is. The third link is Counselor Jane Goodman, who was dating Rudolfus Troy, and is sister to the informant. The forth link was Rudolfus Troy and the informant themselves, as the had made several suspicious telephone calls to each other in a short period of time, when they supposedly never knew each other.  
  
I'm going to let Anna add to this journal entry about what is happening in the Karinos United Rebellion. This is Relena Kushrenada signing out.  
  
This is Anna Olsen again. Well, I'm glad that I'm being allow to write another entry for you folks to read, but I wish it had been under better circumstances.  
  
The Karinos United Rebellion is having many problems, many don't want to follow me, and others are starting to think more of the dangers that come with being part of a rebellion, all because of what happened to Prince Trowa. I have never been a popular second in command, not because of who I am, but rather because of what I am in the Palace. Prince Trowa always managed to keep those who didn't like me in check however, but now that he's out of the picture for the moment, those that don't like me are spreading rumors that I infected him by either giving him a shot of it or by releasing some of it the air of his room. Those that are worried about the dangers, are starting to drop out to protect themselves and their families. If something doesn't happen soon to stop these patterns, either I will be overthrown by power-hungry jerks, or there will be no more Karinos United Rebellion. But how can I change these patterns?  
  
Wait, I wonder if joining with a older and stronger rebellion, like Mistress Relena's, might help, as there would be less danger for all those who would be part of it, because there are more people and a good solid backing. Also it would stop those who were complaining about me because there would be people above me. I'll have to ask Mistress Relena what she thinks.  
  
Also there is one more problem that would be fixed by joining with Mistress Relena's rebellion which we have been struggling with since the beginnings of the Karinos United Rebellion, and that is the lack of training. The reason we haven't got the training down, is because we have no members with previous experience in this sort of thing so we didn't know how to train others to be part a rebellion.  
  
This idea keeps sounding better and better. I have to go now, as I still have chores and Mistress Relena only gave me an hour to write this entry. Your Excited Servant, Anna Olsen. 


	21. Chapter 19

Lady Tigeress- Good, I was afraid that I wouldn't make them noticeable enough for people to notice them. Ok, I'll try to work in a name for the terrorist group, the question is how to do it without making it seem odd. You are right about a name being a way to concrete them in the journal as an important part of the history which I've been building. Me? Kill poor Trowa? Would I do that? ::Blinks innocently:: Why would I do something like that? ...Ok, ok, I have done some things like that in other entry's, so you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for your review.  
  
Mithros- Boy, I guess people would mind if I killed Trowa. That's two poor Trowa's in two reviews. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Bama- Alone and lost? Why would you feel that? Yes, I made Trowa sick. ::Smirks devilishly:: I'm not a bitch, though I may have the temperament of one at times, I am human. However, about Trowa dying, would I do that when it's what everyone what everyone expects? Then again I could be playing a horrible mind game, leading you to believe that he's going to live from what he's said, and then kill him. No problem about not reviewing, I understand that real life sometimes interferes with reading, writing, and reviewing. I hope you do well on your tests. What was the mistake? I would like to fix it. Yes, I know that they have to have a child, but she could already be pregnant, who said that they didn't consummate their marriage? Thanks for your review.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's been so long since my last chapter, and I'm afraid that it will probably take awhile for each of the next couple of chapters, because unfortunately real life and even worse writer's block have gotten in the way. My geology course has started doing a lot of field trips with field reports that will be due, which will eat up almost all of my time. I'm sorry, but I can't help it. Please enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The treatment doesn't seem to be working. The doctors say that he has another two weeks tops to live. It's so quiet now that the doctors and nurses have left. It feels like death has already made itself welcome, what with the dead silence, muffled whispers, and unnaturally still air. The only place where there is constant sound is in the sick room, where the buzzing of the machines that clean the air hung ominously.  
  
Trowa looks absolutely horrible, but there is something odd happening, his skin is pale, but still seems to be somewhat healthy. He spends more of his time asleep, only occasionally waking to drink some broth and birch and willow bark tea (his favorite type of tea though only heaven knows why as it's very bitter and has a strange after flavor.). Another odd thing is that he lies still in his bed, usually those with the Red Vengeance toss an turn until death takes them. It is strange the minute he starts to toss and turn, he wakes and hoarsely begs for tea and broth.  
  
The government has finally discovered the lair of the rebellious faction that sent this plague upon the earth. The government had hoped that they had created a vaccine to counter act their plague, but unfortunately they didn't. However the government did find files of all their plans, research, and assorted paperwork. Even the name of the group, which they had worked so hard to hide from everyone. It seems that they called themselves Red Freedom. Fitting I suppose.  
  
Small rebellions are still popping up, mostly due to the childbearing law. Larger rebellions are swallowing the smaller ones, and are merging with other large rebellions. I have heard that ours is largest by far and has the most allies. Somehow I don't really care anymore... I wonder if I ever really did care... I can't even remember, me the leader of the largest rebellion can't even remember such a trivial detail.  
  
My rebellion has found out the reasons about why the government passed the childbearing law, even though they knew it would be very unpopular and would turn even more people against them. They had two major reasons, and a number of minor reasons. The first major reason was that they thought that people having children depending on them would stop them from doing something as dangerous as joining a rebellion. The second major reason was to repopulate, as the whole earth lost many of it's citizens. They were rather smart if you thing about it from their point of view, cold-blooded, but absolutely brilliant.  
  
I'm sitting by Trowa's bed as I write this entry. It seems to have become my favorite place to sit. It seems like this is where I spend all of my free time. Would you believe that I've fallen in love with my husband? My hated husband, my despised husband, my despicable, awful, horrible, stupid, dreadful husband. The one whom I spent so much of my time fighting, the one who I ignored, the one who has every reason to hate me. I would do almost anything to tell him, to bear my soul to him and accept his rejection, or his love of me... but it seems that it is not to be.  
  
I've just realized, if Trowa dies, then I'll have to re-marry as I'm not pregnant, at least I don't think I am. And whomever I marry will become the king of Karinos, and I will have to bear their child. I can't do that. I wouldn't love whomever it was I would have to marry, I just couldn't... consummate a marriage to someone I didn't love.  
  
Whatever will I do? Wait, many of Karinos' citizens only accept me as princess because I'm married to Trowa, will they still accept me if I'm forced to re-marry? Will Trowa dying cause a civil war? I wish I understood more about the monarchy, and how the common people think about it. I just don't have a head for politics, I suppose.  
  
Nothing has gone right for me and Trowa since we met, think about it. We met because we were being forced to marry, and he thought I was a government spy and I believed that he was a spy so we fought, sulked, and avoided each other. Then I went on a mission, and he read and wrote in this journal, so that I got mad when I found out. Then we are finally starting to get along and become friends, he get so sick that he's about to die. Why is this happening? I know that this must be a part of the divine plan, but why? Shouldn't Trowa and I get some rest from troubles? Are we such bad people? Why do bad things happen to decent people? Why does it seem like we are getting more than our share of misery?  
  
Trowa is starting to toss and turn, and his fever has returned. He will awake in a moment. This is Relena Argorg signing out. 


	22. Chapter 20

Lady Tigeress- Yeah, I wrote that to prove that she's finally accepted Trowa as her husband. I mean look at why she chose to sign her maiden name rather than her married one. Yay! I've managed to confuse you so that you don't know where I'm going. I hope that I will magically have time to write, but don't hold your breath. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Mithros- You people out there DO realize that there IS a reason for this story to be marked as ANGST/TRADIGY? I may or may not kill Trowa, but I'm pretty sure that I know what I'm doing. Thank you for your review.  
  
The annoying one- First of all, it is usually considered polite to actually READ the story you review, even if you are just going to flame it. Secondly you forgot to capitalize y in the first word in the first sentence, and o in the first word of the second sentence. If you flame someone, please remember the grammatical rules. Thirdly how can something be both crap and enjoyable, be logical. Fourthly using different adjectives would be advisable when describing something in two sentences. From all of this I can only suppose that you are an intellectually limited person, and therefore able to make so many mistakes in two sentences. Oops, I probably used too many big words for you, please feel free to ask one of your smarter friends about anything you don't understand. I hope that you will understand if I don't thank you for your review.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Something is definitely odd here. It has been three weeks, and Trowa is getting better instead of worse, even though his body rejected the treatment. He actually was able to say a few words yesterday, and trust me what he said proves that his mind, at least, has remained intact. Something to the effect of "What the hell do you think your doing here, Woman, when you should be leading both my country, and the rebellions?". Needless to say, I had been hoping for something a little more sweet and romantic, but I'll settle for what I can get.  
  
For a while we had thought that it might have been his choice in diet while sick which might have cured him, however, after being tested, it was found that, although very healthful, did not cure the plague, though it helped somewhat. His air was also tested, and care, and almost anything else you could possibly think of to test was tested, but it is still unsure why Trowa is growing ever more healthful. Next the doctors are going to see if anything has changed within the virus itself, and we'll see what comes from that.  
  
I'm including in here a report on my rebellion, and then will allow Anna to report the doings of Karinos' rebellion. We've hit a dead end with investigating the links between the two betrayals, I'm sure there is one, but we can't find anything. Well, we'll know if there is a link if there is a third incident. Unfortunately Jane Goodman cleared her name when she joined the Rebellion. It seems that she was only dating Rudolfus at her brother's request, because her brother was the one who had control of her family's fortune. She joined us because she felt like she was doing no good in politics, in fact she sited the new(ish) child-bearing law.  
  
The spurt of new members joining has finally slowed down. I have found out that several sectors have converted to being instructors until there are only a manageable amount of new recruits, unlike the masses that we've been getting. It seems that all the spies at our home base have been pressed into this service, and are less than pleased about this (What I wouldn't give to see of Thorlee teaching a class! He is our oldest, and by far grumpiest, of our spies). The rest of the sectors who have been talked into doing this are the Rescue sector, Slave Rescue sector, the Drifters, the Techies, the counsil, and the Government sector.  
  
Also I've been planning a surprise for the people of Karinos, which the Rebellion has helped me with. My daddy is coming to visit. He'll meet the people, help me learn the laws of Karinos (which they really should teach to princesses), and teach me the fine arts of politics. It will give the people a reason to celebrate, and help them to accept me as their princess (as if marrying Trowa wasn't enough). I've been informed by several of the nobles that they are throwing balls in the honor of having their princess' father for a visit (even though they don't accept me in that place).  
  
This is Relena Argorg signing out. I'll hand this over to Anna when she comes in to report the doings of the Karinos rebellion. I hope she comes in pretty soon, because I want to go to bed. Maybe taking a cat nap while I wait won't hurt...  
  
This is Anna singing, oops I mean signing in. I'm rather tired as well so I'll make this as quick as I can.  
  
The Karinos rebellion is flourishing since I managed to convince Mistress Relena's rebellion to accept our group as a satellite group to theirs. Even those who were against me have stared to accept me because of that deal. It seems that they are more that happy to be considered part of Mistress Relena's group since it means that we'll get training and much better supplies than we have been able to procure. They seem to feel that it is well worth our independence for such things, of course I agree, heck, I even thought of it and planned it, but still...  
  
Never mind. Our plans for merging are coming along very nicely. We are finishing up all of our missions, and getting ready in all sorts of ways. Tidying records and such. All this bother for such a little thing, I dare say that they will reorganize when they take over anyway.  
  
I don't thing that there is much else to report so I'll sign out now.  
  
Oh, one more thing the instructor from Mistress Relena's rebellion will be here in two weeks.  
  
This is Anne Olsen signing out. 


	23. Chapter 21

Mithros- Well, I do have a tendency towards sarcasm, and the poor idiot asked for it. Nope, you weren't right about the tea. You'll find out about how the rebellion went soon enough, but I wanted to get the Trowa problem out of the way this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Ally Bama- Well, I enjoy taking pot shots at flamers, and while I may or may not have hit this one I at least sent them running for the hills. Trowa lives, at least for now. Thanks for your review.

Lady Tigeress- Why would you be suspicious of me? I'm innocent, honest... don't believe me, huh? Well, it was worth a shot. I've kept you in suspense for a while, so I'll tell you the truth, you have a right to be anxious. Thank you for reviewing.

Author's Note- I'm sorry for the long wait, and updates probably won't be as frequent as I thought, because I'm taking five college courses this semester and all of them have a heavy workload. For those of you haven't gotten to read my profile, my computer died on me, and I'm still waiting for a replacement, but am using my brother's.

Chapter 21

I CANNOT BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THAT IDIOTIC, STUPID, MORONIC, JUVINILE, JERK I CALLED MY HUSBAND! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?! Of course you don't as I haven't explained yet.

You see, I've found out why that CREEP had a relapse. It seems that the virus had mutated somewhat, and became only something like the flu, not dangerous in the least, if you are cared for. But he (the ass) wanted to know if I would take care of anyone the same way I took care of him... in short he wanted to know how I felt about him. So what did he do? He faked a relapse and got the doctors to go along with him.

Want to know what's even worse? He got me to do it. I was so afraid that he was going to die. I didn't even realize what I was saying until I was half way through the rambling speech. He didn't even move, didn't say anything, didn't stop me from making a fool of myself. He didn't even tell me he loved me in return.

How I found out what the stupid idiot did, was that I happened to be passing the door and heard him talking about how the experiment, that's right EXPERIMENT, was a success.

It hurts. I hurt. I want my daddy. Only one more day, just one more day before daddy is here. I hope you can read through the tear stains.

I should go... I should let Anna finish this journal.

He's outside the door. This feels like a repeat of earlier, except there is no way he's getting through the window this time. I... I don't know how I feel about him. I don't want to see him, not now, maybe not ever. He wants to explain, doesn't he always? He never meant to hurt me, a bit too late for that isn't it? He cares for me, just driving the knife a little deeper into my heart. I love him, and yet he only cares for me.

I've been here for two days. He's begging me to open the door and let him in, or at least let the servant with a tray out food. I don't feel like eating, haven't since I heard about the lies. He's begging me to talk to him, but I don't feel like talking. I only feel like writing and crying.

This is Relena Kushrenada-Argorg signing out.


	24. Chapter 22

Lady Tigeress- Yeah it's been driving me crazy not being able to write, with out major cramps. I probably won't be getting another one until around Christmas or later. Don't I always need to throw a kink in it? It's not interesting otherwise. Well, she does love him (even if she doesn't know it yet). I never throw evil things in there, mean yes, cruel definitely, a tad on the devious side always, but evil, never. Thanks for reviewing.

Mithros- YOU ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT ME?! Sniffle, sniffle, I see how much you care, my computer breaks and you forget me? Just kidding, honestly I didn't expect anyone to remember my stories. I know it seems like he's being cruel, but you'll find out what was happening later. Extreme emotional distress can suppress hunger for long periods of time, though, yes it will make her ill if she doesn't eat soon. technically, they aren't suppose to betray doctor patient confidentiality, therefore it wouldn't be that unusual for a case like this to occur. Thanks for your review.

Chapter 22

Daddy is here. He made me open the door and eat, but at least daddy got rid of HIM. Daddy told HIM that since he was fully recovered HE should go back to work. I think that HE should be thanking HIS lucky stars that HE wasn't here when I told daddy about what HE did to me.

Anna left me a report, (she had to go with HIM, while he went to report to the government) to copy into this book, on the Karinos Rebellion, so I'll do that now.

Mr. Kushrenada explained that as a satellite group, the Karinos United Rebellion would not be taken over, and as such we will still be in control of our own records, finances, members, and government. What we get from being a satellite group, is funding (if necessary), training, knowledge, and a voice in the government of Mistress Relena's Rebellion. For us they receive minimal dues (if not receiving funding), occasionally help or people for missions, and any information which could be helpful to our joint cause.

The teachers are here and training has begun. I didn't know how much training was involved in Mistress Relena's Rebellion. Four to six hours of physical training a day, and another four to six hours a day of mental preparation, five days a week, and all day every other Saturday is spend immoral consideration, the other Saturdays are spent in political training. Training will last five months, with breaks to rest and recover, including Christmas (one and a half weeks), and assorted one day breaks.

Well, I think that is all I have to report, so this is Anna signing off.


	25. Chapter 23

Straight Out of Line

Lady Tigeress- Yup, It's going to be odd for the last couple of chapters. We're getting to the end, in fact I think that there will only be about three more chapters to this one, and a one-shot (AND I REALLY MEAN A ONE-SHOT THIS TIME, DAMN IT! j.k.) to finish up the series. Thanks for your review.

Mithros- Well, yeah, annoyed and sad would probably be the reactions that I would have. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 23

Dear Journal,

Daddy has started training in earnest, and is beginning to start separating people down into specialties. He's decided to put Anna on the Governing Council. We usually don't mess with our satellite groups organization, but this time they asked us to, because our training doesn't agree with their old governmental system.

I have another mission coming up in three weeks from today. I'm glad, it means a chance to escape from this restrictive little this country... this city... this house... Him. It gives me a chance to visit with my old friends and to see how the Rebellion is doing. It gives me a chance to run. I can't wait to go home.

OH, SHIT! I just realized I have to get pregnant, and soon. Pregnant, and with HIS child. The deadline is only in a couple of months! Damn it, I can't do THAT with HIM, not now. I'm screwed,

I've got to go. I'll give this to Anna and let her fill you in on what has been going on. Relena Kush... Arg... Just plain Relena signing off.

Anna here.

I get to go with Mistress Relena on her next mission. The only thing I worried about is that they say it's going to be dangerous. What if I screw up?

Anyways, What is going to happen is that the press is going to print that one of Mistress Relena's good friends is sick (which is rue, he has a cold), and that she is going to visit him. We will be flown from Karinos International Airport to Mistress Relena's Rebellion's airport (it's a small private one). From there we're driven to where we will be briefed on the mission. It's going to be a big job, and I can't wait, but I can't say anymore on the subject.

Karinos Rebellion is doing pretty well. We're almost done with training, and starting to break down into groups of our new governmental system.

Did you know that one of the Chinese Rebellions (don't ask me which one,they always confuse me) was captures? They are being held on treason, plotting against the government, and associating with the Chinese Mob.

I have to sign off now, as I still have chores, and Mistress Relena seems to want to write something.

This is Rel. I took a self-pregnancy test, just to check, and I'm pregnant. I can't believe it... I'm pregnant.


	26. Chapter 24

Straight Out of Line

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 24

Dearest Relena,

I know that you are annoyed at me, and you have every right to be. I also know that you'll probably be twice as annoyed at me when you find this entry. But I don't know any other way to get you to listen to me. Just so you know, I did NOT read any of the other entrys.

Look, Sweetheart, I love you. I'm not just saying it to make you happy, I'm saying it because it's true. I should have said it after you told me (even though you thought I was ill). I did what I did because I thought that you would never have told me the truth otherwise.

Honey, can we please just... just start over? You might not remember, but we have to have a baby. You have to get pregnant in the next couple of months, and it isn't going to happen if we aren't on speaking terms. Unless, of course, God does another immaculate conception, I don't think that is going to happen.

I love you. Can't we just pretend that none of this mess had ever happened? Can't we just pretend that we met through our rebellions, and fell in love? Can't we just live happily ever after?

I want to raise a family with you. I want to have ten kids, and watch them grow up with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to see your hair turn silver, and see your face begin to wrinkle. I want to see our children have children with you. I want to spoil the grandchildren and then the great-grandchildren with you. And finally I want to die with you, knowing that we'll be buried together and see what happens next together.

I've made so many stupid mistakes, but I don't want to lose you. I feel like I'm going insane knowing that you won't talk to me, or even look at me. I love you too much to lose you. Please, tell me I'm not to late.

Tell me that we'll get to do all those things together and more.

What I really want to say is Will you marry me. Even though you know I'm a complete jerk, and that I don't deserve you. We can just renew our vows, have a small second wedding with a lengthy second honeymoon. We can have it at that small beautiful church you saw. We can go whenever you want. Just please forgive me?

Somethings wrong. It sounds like a government raid, but it can't be, we've been so careful. Just in case something happens to me before you get back, I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what, Always.


	27. Chapter 25

Mithros- Yep, Relena is pregnant. Yup, they definitely won't get in trouble for not having a child. I'll do what I have to do, so you probably won't like this chapter. He definitely is a jerk, but he's a sweet romantic jerk. Thanks for the reviews.

Lady Tigeress- Everyone has an off-day, and you have to remember that she still is a teenager, and has been through far more than anyone should have. (In other words, it's been a long time since Demoness Mark has written anything because of her computer dying, and is having a hard time recapturing the essence of the characters). Well, Anne may or may not be pregnant, but the one who I've said outright is pregnant is Relena, or as I had at the end of the chapter before last Rel. I'm planning a lot, so your Suspicion Meter has a right to be hitting it's limits (poor thing I've really been pushing it with this series). Me? Throwing curve balls? Almost never (and if you believe that one I have a lovely bridge to sell you). Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 25

The Rebellion has won, but by all accounts it was a bittersweet victory. Almost every family has been affected, and mine not least. I lost my daddy, my husband, and my unborn child. I wonder if I would have started this if I knew where and how it would end, and what losses I would have to suffer for the somehow I doubt that I would have... Should have.

I have heard the saying that happy endings only happen in fairytales, but not until now did I believe it. Until now I had my own personal fairytale. I was slaying the dragon, married to the love of my life (even if I was annoy with him), my knight in shining armor, was going to have a little prince or princess, and had a wonderful, generous, and loving king as a father. I had plan out the perfect happily ever after with my knight and I growing old, watching our children grow up, and seeing the grandchildren grow, and us dying and being buried side by side (which was added only after reading his last entry). I should have had a happily ever after, but there obviously is no such thing. Instead the dragon, realizing that it was about to be slayed, captured and killed my knight and my father, and caused the death of the little prince or princess, due to stress.

I was a child when this started. I had no idea of what could have happened. I naively believed that "good" would triumph over "evil". I saw in only black and white, now I see only in shades of gray. Which is better, I wonder? I see now that "good" and "evil" are relative and not absolute. There is no good and no evil, but only a mix of both. Our side was almost as ruthless as the government was in their worst days, and even worse we did it in the name of good. My tears stain this page, but they belong there, as I belong with all those whom we slaughtered. That is not to say that there is no right and wrong, there is, it's just that they aren't as blunt as I've thought in the past.

I believe in right and wrong and I believe in the future. We've set up a good solid republic for the people to follow. It has a weak federal government so as to keep this from happening again. It was once said that history is an endless waltz, and that it's three beats of war, peace, and revolution go on forever, the future generations shall find out. I'm telling you this, my invisible friend in the future, so I can justify what I'm going to do. I started this paragraph stating that I believe in right and wrong, it's because of this that I'm going to take my own life.

This is the end, not happily every after, but bittersweet ever after. At least there still is an ever after. This is Relena Argorg singing out for the last time.

This is President Anna Olsen. Mrs Relena Argorg was found dead, from self-inflicted wounds, in her room last year. She was buried in Angel's Memorial Cemetery next to her husband. She was a good woman, wife, and would have made a wonderful mother. She was a true Princess.

While I didn't know her as well as some, I hope that in the time I knew her, that we could be called friends. We did a lot together, even being pregnant, it turns out. That's right, Igor, my husband, and I have two children and another one on the way. The twins, Rel and Trowa, would have been two days older than Relena and Trowa's child.

Just so you know, my invisible reader, the last mission Relena and I went on was to destroy the government and succeeded. I can't say anymore, it already hurts enough. This journal will be saved in a museum until there comes a time when it's needed. I hope that time never comes around. This is Anna Olsen signing out for what I hope is the last time.


	28. Epilogue

Lady Tigeress- Yeah, I guess you were. Did you forget that every one had to get married? Okay, so I only alienated a half of my reviewers. I'm glad you enjoyed the ending, I think that your going to really, REALLY love this one. Thanks for all of your encouragement and enthusiasm about this fic.

Mithros- Sorry, but I knew that you wouldn't. But I had to write it the way I felt it needed to be written. I could have written a happy ending with a deus ex machina to save the day. Nope, it wasn't quite finished, there is this epilogue still to go. You are one of those fountains of enthusiasm which helped me to write it, thanks for all your lovely, supportive, encouraging reviews.

Author's Note: Well, we all knew it had to end sometime, and even though there will be a one-shot (and damn it I mean it this time) it will explain this and several other odd parts that don't quite match up with the rest of the series. This particular fic has become a cross between a labor of love and being run down by an attack of plot. I tried my best to keep it realistic and well written, and not to fall into the doom of most sequels. While I didn't quite live up to my own expectations, I hope it met yours. It is sad for me to think that it's time to let go of this fic, as it has become rather dear to me, but it's time. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the last part.

Epilogue

"That's how it ends?" Whined a chubby girl from the third row second seat in of the crowded high school classroom.

"That is how the author under the pen name of Demoness Mark ended it. Personally I wish that she had continued a little longer and explained how the future turned out. But remember that she thought of it as a social and political epic, rather than a science fiction story. She was trying to educate people, rather than entertain them." Reminded a thinnish girl, with oval glasses and a thick brown braid down her back.

"Personally I find it a rather implausible plot, and think that the author is rather ignorant. Thought the story was well written, and entertaining, the idea that our government would turn against us, and allow murder is extremely unlikely. As we all know the government does what is right, and..." Started a long winded boy, with a brown beard and a skull earring.

"And you are proving the fact that it is a possibility, Kris. If you trust the government, you give them power to do as they wish. Already they take more than half of our salaries off the top, and probably a quarter more due to sales tax, what do you think they do with that? They sure as hell aren't paying off the national debt, instead they use it to fund welfare and other illegal programs, why wouldn't they warp the definitions of murder and execution." Replied the girl with the braid.

"You raise a valid point, Mary, but you don't seem to realize that the government is there to protect us, and is not, by definition, against us, unless your doing something illegal." Responded the boy named Kris.

"Really, Kris, you are so gullible..."

At this point there was a knock on the door and, after a brief conversation between the principal and the high school teacher, the teacher returned looking pale and shaken. "Class, the principal has just told me to inform you that Heero Yuy, Leader of the Colonies, has been assassinated."


End file.
